


Mad Boy

by ScarecrowsBoytoy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Dark, GCPD, Gay, Gay Sex, Hattercrow - Freeform, Implied Insanity, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Torture, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowsBoytoy/pseuds/ScarecrowsBoytoy
Summary: As Jonathan Crane begins to lose his already narrow will to remain in Arkham, the ever-so looming Doctor Hugo Strange attempts to strain the boy's brain for information on a certain limping crime lord.Whilst Jonathan struggles with the frights of his memories, he meets a striking gentleman who changes his world immensely, Jervis Tetch. A very sick and twisted individual who Jonathan knows very little about.Jervis Tetch attempts to fill the void he lost after his dear Alice's 'murder' through trying to 'collect' Jonathan Crane for his own. Using charm he manages to strike up more than most can with the boy.Will the pair free themselves from the depths of Arkham and remain free avoiding the law at every turn? Will Jonathan continue to be sucked in to be forced to relive his worse memories? And lastly, will Jervis make Jonathan his?
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1 - The Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Warning
> 
> This story is not for anyone who does not like dark themes, whilst it is not as extreme as some, it does with descriptions of violence. It also covers a few sexual topics, like attempted rape- this is not with the main pair however and is not too in-depth neither is it a large plot point. This also mentions incest, though that is obvious as Jervis Tetch is a main character. However, there will be no incest related content other than mentions to Alice.

"Wakey wakey, Crane"

A rough crooked voice sang, forcing Jonathan's ears to ring in pain. Jonathan was awoken to a strange noise filling his silence-based daydream. The brunette rolled over on the slab that was his cell bed, moving his thick hair away from his dark eyes, counting the imaginative ways he could slay the guard and escape the hell-hole that was Arkham Asylum. You see, there was a corrupt assistant, who relied on nothing but money. You could bribe her into turning a blind eye whilst you did practically anything, unless, of course, you were a pushover. Alongside her stood her partner in crime, who was thought dead for a number of years, Doctor Hugo Strange. No one knew anything about him, aside from the fact that after a certain amount of incidents, inmates were taken for "extreme therapy" where they never turned, or the few that did were... different. Perhaps they had a change of heart and saw the error of their ways, but somehow Jonathan doubted it.

Aside from those two corrupt clowns, you have Jim Gordon, aka the only loyal man in Gotham. Even those of the higher security feared him slightly. The only cop you could not bribe in some manner, or so everyone in Arkham thought. The man chaotically ran Gotham from the hell hole it once was to its current state- A ravishing city filled with good people who are too scared to act. The mad locked away and not treated. Left for dead, forgotten about unless they pull an insane stunt. Their only plea for help. 

On the other hand, you had the criminal underworld who constantly pillaged Gotham into its hands. Each night casting the city into a hostage-like net, forcing the GCPD to make tough decisions, forcing the public to hate them slightly more and more with each stroke. The ever so enticing urge of each criminal filled Gotham's streets, wherever that be muggings, murders or robberies, each time Jim stopped them. The hero Gotham sure as hell didn't ask for, but one it did need.

Jonathan considered himself apart of the lucky bunch, however. Yes, he attracted a bunch of creeps in the Asylum, but he could also use it to his advantage, some of the older men took it upon themselves to "protect" him. And by that, I, of course, mean attempting to shake down his pants at every move, but these acts had won him his cell. You see, he was kept in an isolated cell in a locked away corridor which was located just by the edge of the canteen. A single guard coming to collect him each morning, and escorting him back to the cell each time he was required to leave his cell.

Jonathon was snapped into reality by a loud clanking sound as if a lion was rattling the very bars of his cell.

Jonathan snapped up, cranking his neck to the side, stretching his long lanky arms out to stretch, still waking up. A long yawn leaving his mouth. The fabric on his striped prison uniform rubbing sharply against his soft skin. It felt as if Jonathan's arm was a blanket of snow being trodden on by a storm of boots. The fabric cutting at every place it could, reminding Jonathan instantly as to why all the prisoners either were topless or wore sizes that were obviously too large for them. He was immensely jealous of this small privilege. He had been given a standard size that didn't even fit his figure that well, cutting off just at the rim of his waistband from his pants. His pants hung close to his waist, making it almost impossible for them to fall, Jonathan obviously was in favour of this, not wanting to be fondled in his sleep by some grotesque man.

"Crane. Now" the voice hallowed. Chills crawling down Jonathan's back like maggots in a tin can. The boy followed the guard out of his safe place and into the depths of Arkham. The corridor was painted grey with a touch of black mixed into the wooden bar stripped alongside the bottom of the walls. The floor tile in a lighter shade of grey. No lights placed on the walls like there were in the main admin building. Here, there was a single bulb every so often illuminating the dark mank hallways of the main building.

Various characters jumping at their bars to get a glimpse of who was interrupting their peace. You see, Jonathan was in a block where the 'patients' were deemed 'depressed' and thus was treated slightly better. Leaving slightly early for food, more alone time in their cells and a slightly comfier bed. Or, in plain English, it just meant they couldn't obtain the fear from the public for the GCPD not to ask for their constant actions and activities, so they were soon to be either experimented on or straight up tortured, just for the fun of it. They would fill an inmates head up with lies and fake promises of protection, come through for a few months before dragging them down to the basement where all types of horrible things would happen.

The loud cheers of the crowd formed in the canteen were offsetting to the boy. It reminded him of his father's victims screams for the constant pain and fear to stop.

The canteen door slowly came into view, the large metal bars obstructing the view any further. The bars looked as if they had stood there, untouched for centuries. Cobwebs formed in the corners with cracks dented around the padlock. obviously from moron inmates who attempted to escape with only a paperclip.

As the door slid open, the dull room came into full view. The canteen was an ugly large irregular room. The floor tiled with basic grey panels whilst the walls smothered in thick white paint. The tables were also painted grey whilst the chairs were navy blue. This really was the dullest room in Arkham, Jonathan thought to himself as he approached a long silver counter with numerous food items placed on top of it. None of it looked too nice to the poor boy, perhaps the nicest thing was the burned toast he would treat himself to each morning. Inmates were only allowed half a slice, alongside a cup of warm water. If you dared ask for colder water or another slice of bread you were denied access to both for 24 hours. Even though it sounds pathetic, the thought of that forced Jonathan into submission.

Jonathan grabbed a tray and placed his rationed toast and water onto it, walking over to a quiet corner in the quite occupied room. He could feel eyes glued to his wavy hair as he shifted past a few inmates playing cards at a small wooden table. Jonathan gulped noticeably loud as he walked towards them. He tried not to look at them, pretending to take an interest in the large glass windows cracked into the walls. How he hoped he could simply walk past them and head to the back of the room and eat his food in peace. He could hear a few- not so- hushed voices talking clearly about him. He managed to pick up a few words, but most of them being the usual slurs or praises any elementary school kid would say to their new crush.

"Why don't you join us, cutie?" A rather large, thuggish man suggested, tapping on his knee signalling for Jonathan to sit on his lap. The thought made the brunette shudder. The icy needles that were his tiny hairs, dug up, practically prying themselves out of his skin. He felt himself shake a little bit, his hands losing slight grip on the tray for a moment. His legs becoming jelly for what seemed like a year to Jonathan. "Er-" He stuttered "I.. Um" eventually refusing.

While attempting to politely turn him down, a strange, rather peculiar man caught Jonathan's gaze. A paper top hat placed on top of the mountain of curls was the initial thing. Now that Jonathan looked closer, it was made of newspaper clippings and all of the same article. From what he could make out, the scrappy writing read something along the lines of "Girl fell to death onto spike"

It didn't surprise him much, it wasn't the weirdest thing he had seen whilst in here. That 'privilege' remained with the first man he met in here...Jonathan had no idea who this man was but he was certainly intrigued by the strange man. Shots fired in his mind forcing him to come back to reality. He knew he would attract unwanted attention if he were to wonder over and speak to this man so, Jonathan continued walking, sighing to himself as he escaped the situation. Placing his tray on a small wooden table placed against a door leading to another gloomy hallway. A white sign placed above up it reading "Max Security" in an orange text which looked almost as depressing as the rest of the scenery in the canteen. Nothing much really ever happened in here and Jonathan expected that, but something would have been nice he usually thought whilst digging into the small portioned meal he would treat himself to.

As Jonathan listened more closely he could make out what sounded like a very glum voice mixed in with a hysterical laugh. The sound sending chills down his spine, the hairs standing as high as mountains poking through the clouds of skin. He recognised the laugh. Everyone could. It was quite difficult not to when the owner of the laugh had made such a commotion a few nights before, sending the GCPD on a haywire duck chase. The sound was slowly closing in on the iron bars. The sound deflecting into the large room like arrows to marble.

Jonathan crept up, crawling to the armchair in the corner near him. Hoping to be out of the way when 'he' arrived. The cushion beneath him softening the rather hard chair. The blue fabric as ripped as the bottoms of Jonathan's trousers. The inmates around the area all screaming in cheers, alarming the guards immensely. "King Jerome!" A few were cheering, Jonathan hid behind his hair trying to force himself out of sight. He knew his chances were low but somehow felt safe behind the armchair. As if it would protect him from the thug that was Jerome.

He waited, but nothing. There was nothing, all of a sudden the voice faded. The inmates began to weep in sorrow as their leader left. Jonathan shyly hawked his head around the corner of the armchair, stalking out into the room, surveying to see if the man had come or not. But, he was shocked, Jerome had never done this before. Whenever the inmates cheered, he would charge at the door, "blessing" his audience, or so he would say. Jonathan usually would hide somewhere within the canteen, usually in plain sight, but somehow hidden enough to not be seen by Jerome's murderous eyes.

A polite cough alerted Jonathan as he threw his head forward into the side of the armchair. The hard side colliding strongly with the boy's head. "Ow!" Jonathan groaned quietly to himself. Turning around to see a pair of shoes that were not his own. A long pair of white and black pants followed shortly, leading up to the person's torso, a large red tag read "C- 10E" ironed itself onto the shirt. Wild curly brown hair rode either side of the man's head, somehow still maintaining the dignified look the man craved. Thick stubby hair chased the man's chin as Jonathan tilted up to look into the man's bright eyes.

It was him. It was the peculiar man Jonathan had desperately wanted to know. Jonathan had to attempt to hide a wide smirk that tried to dully onto his face as the smooth voice spoke. "My dear, are you quite alright? I never meant to give you such a fright. Only that you looked so scared of something so I thought I'd come and keep you some company!" The voice alone sent Jonathan into a cloud of happiness. As if the man was a net of protection that could easily cast itself around the boy to keep him from any unpleasant or harming thoughts.  
"I- uh. I'm fine" Jonathan muttered out, avoiding eye contact as he felt a small blush glue onto his cheeks.

The man cast out a large arm to offer his help to pull Jonathan up, without a thought, Jonathan gripped tightly staggering up. One of his hands still over his bashed head. "Jervis, and you are?" The man asked, shaking Jonathan's hand neatly. Slyly smirking as Jonathan scrambled his name out of his mouth. He couldn't understand why he was acting this way, he was fine with everybody else, what was it about this man that made him so special? Perhaps, Jonathan thought, it was the way he hadn't seemed to attempt to get his pants down with his eyes or mangle their bodies together in passing.

Jonathan scuffled his hair out of his face as he began to introduce himself to the curly-haired man. The man's eyes lighting up at the sound of his name, almost purring his own out in response. "Jervis," Jonathan thought, is such a weird- yet great name. The way it slices its way out of the tongue as Jonathan said it to himself.

"My dear, why the pained face?" Jervis sang softly, staring sorrowfully into Jonathan's studded eyes. The look forcing Jonathan to feel the need to open up, to admit to things he hadn't even admitted to himself yet. To talk about his father and the real reason he was in Arkham. But the sudden urge back to reality pulled him back, forcing him to lock his thoughts under an iron-gated key. He couldn't explain it, but around this man he just felt the need to come clean about anything and everything that had ever bothered him, it was as if some invisible force tried to creep into his mind unnoticed.  
"I... I'm fine, just some thoughts- Nothing but childish thoughts."Jervis raised his eyebrow up at this, frowning his crumpled pink lips in disagreement. Sighing loudly before suggesting he ought to be off before the guards became suspicious of something.

Jonathan stared plainly back at Jervis, with no response other than a short "Bu-okay" quickly replacing his words. A slight pain crept into Jonathan's galaxy filled eyes. The normal honey colour slowly fading to what seemed to be an imaginative grey. His lips curling to the sides as he twiddled his thumbs tighter. "Bye" He quickly added not wanting to sound like he was against the idea so much, after all, they had only just met and not under the most normal of situations, but with that being said, what was normal anymore Jonathan thought.

As Jervis walked off, he couldn't help wonder why the boy acted so strange out of nowhere, somehow isolating himself away from that he seemed so far away, yet so close at the same moment. One moment he was indeed fine, the next he seemed to have a strong sense of dislike or fear of him. This naturally worried Jervis immensely as he tipped his hat down to the guard who escorted him through the long narrow corridors of Arkham. Taking every turn available attempting to cause Jervis to lose track of which way they were going, but it never worked. They had done this ever since he had attempted a break up in which he hypnotised a guard and managed to score some free time, however, short it was, outside in the yard which he usually wasn't permitted to visit. He had a map of Arkham in his mind where he was always alert, plotting new locations down on the map. So far he had managed to remember the way to certain cells, vents, and the main exit. Because of this, the guards had started to suspect his planning of a new breakout, so Jervis was always the first to enter and the first to leave. That way, the guards thought they would be able to keep more eyes on him at once.

As Jervis snaked up to his cell, the guard who was dressed in the usual outfit with her hair platted in a black ponytail unlatched the slimy green door and bolted it back up once Jervis had entered. Sliding the small rectangular gap in the door after blocking Jervis's sight into the long corridor.

Jervis made his way to the base of the bed which was stripped for laundry day, sitting on the cold metal breathing in silently taking in the day's events. Yes, the boy was strange and acted strange, but at the same time, he was so innocent, the way he hid behind a chair pounded in Jervis's mind. Cracking a large smirk each time the thought popped into his mind. As much as others tried to escape Arkham, he just never understood why too well. Yes, it was a pretty bad Asylum, but it had a few pluses. The main being the corrupt guards that mindlessly wandered the halls and Jervis also quite liked his cell, it fancied a large window barred tightly together overlooking the yard down below. Though from the height, anybody down there just looked to be small ants, though on the other hand, he could see into one of the windows placed just by the canteen, observing new inmates entering the Asylum. Back down in the yard was an interesting sight though, an unusual one. Perhaps something truly extraordinary was happening at Arkham as the rumours suggested. A small man limping who Jervis assumed to be the Penguin, hobbled around outside the gates accompanied by what looked to be a blonde head of hair. The two seemed to be talking to a man dressed in all white, whilst the Doctor that usually treated him in therapy waited patiently by the gate to buzz the door shut looking down at the clipboard she usually carried throughout the asylum. But Jervis tried to not stare for too long, he would only end up becoming too curious for his mind to handle at the specific moment.

His gaze set off across the grounds into the hallway opposite from his cell, he could make out what looked like Jonathan being detained by a few guards, for what he had no clue. Even though this type of thing happened frequently Jervis couldn't help but feel worse for the boy. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was quite taken to the younger boy already. The flow of his hair, the thickness... from the way his lips curled inwards in fear to his studded eyes glaring through the sweep of hair blocking his vision slightly... Fuck Jervis knew he liked it. 

Out of nowhere, a loud clang disrupted Jervis's train of thought, scrapping of batons against the bars of the doors emitted throughout the spineless corridors, a loud wave of laughter could be heard with a rather strange voice he had not heard before telling them all to "shush" following soon after. The weird thing was, it couldn't be Jerome, for when it was him the whole Asylum usually knew about it as his contagious laughter was heard first.

Jervis leapt by his door, listening in with an ear against the cool iron, it sending slight chills against his head as he tried shuffling closer to the door. Multiple footsteps cracking against the floor shuffled close by, a loud calm voice ghosted against the bars. "Right this way." It sounded almost like a whisper but an extremely loud one at that. Jervis peered into the window of the cell attempting to lay his head against the cool glass to get a better view into the window of the corridor the voices headed to.

Jonathan came into view rather sluggishly, the moonlight brushed against his fine skin. The softness of the night illuminating the boy's youth. Small strands of tangy hair tangling down either side of his face. His brown eyes darkening in the pale moonlight. He looked as bright as a star on a clear night but as white as a ghost attending his own funeral. Jervis couldn't quite make out the boy's emotions as he could others- Was he sad or happy? The small structured smile as he hollowed past in the corridors suggested the latter, but the pain gleaming in his studs proving otherwise.

The honey-eyed boy slummed his way along the dark and twisty corridors of Arham, the ever glowing tint of insanity throwing itself onto the boy as he strode deeper into the Asylum. The long white laboratory coat of Doctor Strange swooped after Jonathan, a stingy hand prying onto the boy's shoulder, leading him into a corridor leading towards a part of Arkham Jervis had never seen before. He had tried to get a peak but it just looked to be a dead-end. There was a sturdy iron door which entered into a large square room. Licked in grey paint with blue outlines, but nowhere to actually go. Jervis was sure he had seen people go in there for hours before though.

The sound of screeching filling Jervis's ears as the door slid shut, forcing Jonathan's fine figure out of view. A slight hum and vibration rubbing in his ears. The sound of a loud ding filled the corridor, but Jervis was sure he was just merely hearing things. Surely if it were actually there, other's would have mentioned it he pondered to himself. The ginger usually always commented on loud noises in the asylum, but tonight he merely sat in his cell giggling to himself as he always would. The large green door blocking the sound slightly, protecting whatever was left of Jervis's sanity.

As Jonathan turned around the corner, a large hand placed itself onto his shoulder blade, forcing him from walking anywhere else but straight. The Doctor escorting him had for some odd reason, felt the sudden need to forcefully escort him, even though Jonathan had no plans on running anyways. Where would he even go? It's not like it was exactly easy to escape on his own during the middle of the night whilst he was having visions of the Scarecrow. The intoxicating illusion had caused this, or so Jonathan was told by the guards once he awoke in his cell. He had apparently freaked out soon after Jervis left and began attacking staff. He, of course, had no friends in Arkham to ask whether it was anywhere near what really happened, even if he did, how would he ask them?

The moonstone skin grappled at the small ridges of his own soft skin, the ever troubling feeling of fear filling his body as if he had been injected with a tortuous serum. The hand guiding him swiftly pressed a button hidden behind a panel on the wall. After what seemed like hours, the hand-pulled him into the shadowed opening sliding in to view. Jonathan was too tired to even acknowledge what was happening to him as of now. He didn't care what happened to him anymore, he couldn't place his finger on it but it almost seemed as if there were large portions of his memory missing. Like a child forgetting their most amazing dreams, only to be replaced with vicious nightmares. As they started to travel down, the doctor turned rather slowly to stare into Jonathan's brown eyes, a smile slightly peaking up as he muttered "We're going to have fun testing with you. Won't we, Mr Crane?" A long silver grim needle pierced through the skin, squeezing the foul green goo into the boy's bloodstream, causing Jonathan to stir in resentment. 

But before he could act any further, darkness soon began to follow into the creaks of Jonathan's wide eyes, before he could mutter out any type of argument or struggle again, he felt his eyes drooping heavily. His breath slowly returning to a steady pace as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

\--------------------

"Please no more!" Jonathan screamed as the knife rubbed against his silky skin. Red boiling blood oozing out of open wounds scattered across his figure, the rusty blade the Doctor held piercing through his flesh. One two three and cut, one two three and another cut to his previously smooth skin.

Laden copper filling his lip as he raised his head, a trickle of warm blood from biting down on his lip trailed smoothly to his parted brim as he let out a ghastly cry for help. The currents travelling through his body like a zip wire.

The Doctor let out an icy laugh as he continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - Fearweather Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Jervis around as he desperately tries to find out what happened to his new friend. It also gives a small insight into Jervis's mind and his feelings for Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you may have been able to tell, every other chapter will be based on Jervis whilst the other's base around Jonathan. I don't want to give too much away, but this was done to maximise the amount of detail you get at specific times regarding the character's actions.

As Jervis worked his hand up his body, he couldn't help but think of Jonathan. Jervis's hand gripped tightly around his waist, palming himself through his pants. The man's outline pictured in his brain. The way those lips would look arou- No, Jervis thought, not now. He shuffled out of bed and adjusted himself not wanting it to be obvious to many people once he was forced to attend breakfast. He was still trying to imagine what Jonathan was doing out of bed so late, and why was he with that Doctor. Surely this had been his first incident, so to be taken with that Doctor made no logical sense Jervis thought.

As the curly-haired man slipped into his clothes once more, a stocky guard appeared around the corner. His brows straightened and his lips cursed. With rather a lot of force, Jervis thought, the man pulled open his cell door and without a word pulled Jervis out of his cell and towards the canteen. Whilst this was somewhat normal, Jervis still couldn't understand why the guard hadn't bothered to attempt to intimidate him even the slightest. Usually, the guards would have ear-plugs in but still attempt to annoy him, whether that be talking over him or taunting him, for them not to be doing it seemed rather peculiar, but alas Jervis swiped the thought aside, he would think through this later after speaking with Jonathan.

As Jervis starred into the dark gloomy corridor, he couldn't help but smile slightly, he had no clue why. But the thought of returning to the canteen and speaking all this over with the boy meant a lot of Jervis, he could have answers to a rather peculiar event whilst knowing more about the Doctor, if he was lucky maybe even plan a way out of here. Everyone knew there was no way out of Arkham other than in a tight black bag, but people still found ways, though it was usually only the rather special inmates Jervis thought, the ones who have special abilities, like strength or intelligence that outsmarted the Doctor. Jervis knew what his was, but he couldn't help but wonder what Jonathan's was. It was almost like asking what somebody's favourite subject at school was, only for the criminally insane and using deadly drugs or abilities, or in some cases both.

As they twisted through the corridors of Arkham, Jervis couldn't help but worry for Jonathan, whilst it was true he was on his way to see him, he didn't want to look rude but not knowing obvious information. He didn't want him to think he simply didn't care. He had to make sure he was okay before seeing him just in case anything bad did happen to him, whilst Jervis didn't exactly know what happened down there, he did know that usually, it was for those of whom act severely dangerous or truly were psychotic and Jervis thought neither suited the boy.

Whilst Jervis thought it was a lost cause, he still decided to attempt to get the guards attention as they walked through the hallways of Arkham, more inmates joining their little group as they moved towards the canteen. Of course, the guard hadn't heard him through the plugs so he continued on his path, but as Jervis turned a corner with him a rather large inmate pulled him aside. Before he could make a sound, a hand trapped itself around his mouth and whispered   
"Have you seen him? You were with him last. Where is he?" The man asked, giving Jervis's body a rude tug as he did so.   
The hand shortly removed it's self away from Jervis's mouth allowing him the chance to answer, "Who my dear inmate?" Jervis sang, trying his very best to sound as dignified as he could in the situation.  
Before Jervis could begin the think, the man spat Jonathan's name back at him. Jervis looked the man up and down before answering. The man's torso was quite thick, not that it mattered, but it certainly made him look more thuggish inside a place where food is rationed. The man's head was shaved with little strands of hair poking out the top where it was beginning to grow once more, his lips scarred with bruises and his face covered in cuts. Surely this man was rather undignified to be speaking of such a special boy, Jervis thought. How dare he even speak his name?   
"I asked you a question, freak!" The man shaking Jervis once more forcing Jervis out of his train of thought.  
"I don't know!" Jervis answered truly, seeing the look in the man's face he continued swiftly, "Saw him in the canteen getting tackled by guards through my window- don't hit me" Jervis interrupted himself seeing the man raise his fists in anger. Jervis was in no way a coward, but neither was he a fighter, yes, he could hold ground but would no way win against somebody so generous with their food.

Before Jervis could do anything more, however, a guard whom he slightly recognized appeared rapidly around the corner, seeming to pull a walkie-talkie to her mouth and whisper something into it. Jervis was the only one who had noticed her seeing as she was coming up behind the thug who had Jervis against a wall, she pulled out a small baton and ran up behind the man, yelling quite loudly "Let him go Vernendez, don't make me Dr Strange again" She spat, almost certainly meaning every word she said. With a loud sigh, the man named Vernendez let go of Jervis's body and turned around, seemingly deciding to stroll off. This was another weird thing Jervis thought if he had done that he would have been put in with that brutal ginger he had seen on the news a few weeks back.

As Jervis was escorted back to what he thought would be the canteen, he noticed that they surely had gone the wrong way at some point for they had just looped back to the rec room which was closer to his cell than the canteen. "I don't like to be rude but are you aware of our lap?" Jervis asked, being quickly shot down with a simple yes, so he continued "While we are talking, might I inquire what is going on?" Jervis again, asked, trying his best not to sound cheery, this was an opportunity this find out what exactly was happening, this guard clearly wasn't from his ward for she had no ear-plugs in and didn't look at him with any slight source of obvious fear like the other guards that prowled the hallways of the Asylum.

"Shut it" She simply stated, with a rather snide smirk appearing across her face. She obviously knew something but would not budge. Her smile annoying Jervis more than he would have liked to admit, he didn't understand why it annoyed him so much. He was simply worried about his new friend is all, there's nothing wrong with that Jervis thought to himself... it is a little obsessive he thought... but no, it isn't for he has nothing to lose and didn't choose to like the boy, as a friend, of course, Jervis thought... or maybe it wasn't.. Could he only care because of his feelings?

No.

No, he would not let it happened again, Jervis thought. He did not like the boy in any other sense than innocent friendship. The boy was younger than he and he was worried for him is all, nothing more, Jervis again thought.

As Jervis shook Jonathan out of his mind, he began to realise that they were not only heading back to his cell but so were all the other inmates, meaning that something seriously bad had taken place. With the imminent alarm never coming, Jervis's mind pondered on the peculiar incident. He assumed that if somebody had attacked a guard there would be more commotion, and no one was removed when Jonathan was tackled the previous day. That only left him with one more thought... could Jonathan, or someone else be dead? They wouldn't announce that like a sick joke where the punchline was that your new founded friend was dead, would they? Well, perhaps they would Jervis thought after all the guards still teased him for dear Alice's passing. But nevermind Jervis wasn't as bothered by it anymore, he did indeed miss her dearly, but something about his new friend bothered him more. It was almost like he felt that it was his duty to protect Jonathan.   
"Tetch, I said get in your cell" another guard grunted as they pushed the tall man into his small cell, Jervis simply looked around at the guard with no care as he forced out the words   
"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Jervis didn't know what he expected as he emphasized on the word 'please' but he certainly was up for risking it. Even the smallest bit of information could be useful in his time of need.   
"If it gets you to shut it, Tetch then fine. Some lunatic won't behave and was on the run"  
"Who was it?" Jervis shot out before the guard could get another word in, the guard's brows furrowed with anger as he continued,  
"I don't know Tetch, what's it to you anyway? Scared it's your new friend?" The guard teased, smirking widely seeing Jervis's teeth grit tightly together as he spat out a hasty response,  
"I- No- Yes- I-"  
The guard let out a cold laugh seeing his response and held a finger to his head and circled it continuously as he walked away.

Jervis walked over to his bed and sat down on on the uncomfortable thin mattress, he tried his very best to concentrate and force the loud banging that sounding almost real out of his mind as he thought over the events of the day thoroughly. Firstly he saw Penguin, then he was taken away from the canteen and not fed, and now the guard the taunting him about Jonathan...

What had Penguin been doing in Arkham and what was that paper the Doctor handed over to him? What did Pengiun have to do with Arkham Jervis asked himself and that's when it hit him. It did sound rather foolish and unthought out Jervis thought, but what if the Doctor gave Jonathan over to Penguin, after all, who would go looking for a boy who went missing in a place like this? Jervis had no idea whether this sounded even crazier than he was, or plain sad. He was rather looking forward to their delayed meeting, the fact it was cancelled without even telling Jonathan or himself beforehand he found nothing but rude. That would not do, how dare they treat him with so much disrespect? Jervis leapt from his bed and shot across his shabby cell, grabbing at the notebook he had managed to sneak back from the guards, inside it lay every plan he had ever thought of. From his first day in Gotham all the way through to his incarceration in this place. Whilst Jervis knew this was dangerous to write them all down, he couldn't help but do it. It was a twisted diary to him, he didn't exactly have friends to talk his plans through with, not that he would anyway. Why should he share his most chaotic crimes with anybody but himself?

He carefully traced his fingers over Alice's name as if her name alone was a long strand of perfect brown hair. For the first time in a while Jervis softly wept to himself, he felt the salty tear swell in his upper left eye before dripping over the cream sheet. The tear landed like a raindrop in the desert, it tarnished all the writing around it like a city under attack from an invisible force, but he didn't care for most of these plans were nothing but lost causes now. To him, they were just reminders of Alice's legacy. Perhaps some of them would have worked had he gone through with them all and not rushed, but it was too late...He had to remind himself she was gone. But not all was bad, he had a new friend to share his experiences with. Someone new to call a friend, a word he had not used for a long time, a long time indeed.

Jervis was fuming with the imminent anger that had been surging through his small veins all morning, he stumbled to the small window that out looked into the grounds once more, trying to see into the Canteen opposite of answers, he was not only worried for his friend but starving by this point. He had been denied food the previous night and denied it again today- Whilst it is true that he had little to no concept of time while in here, even he could tell at least a good few hours had passed since he had woke. But just as he had expected, there were no lights illumining from the opposite haven, which meant they were either dropping food off in the cells or were being forced to go another day without food. Jervis didn't expect a paradise when he was thrown in here, but he expected regular food at least! It wasn't too much to ask for he thought.

His stomach grumbled as he trotted over to his bed, deciding to lay down and stretch his legs a bit. Though it wasn't too comfy, the mattresses were as thin as the metal base, to Jervis it felt like sleeping on a thin wooden board with rusty nails poking through scrapping at the back of whoever lay there. He felt his eyelids slopping down with each breath he took, his mind becoming blacker with each second that passed. The noise of the yelling guards in the distance drowning out as thick honey smelled filled Jervis's nose before being tarnished with a familiar scent. Lavender, was it? No, Jervis thought, it was a mixture of Amber and Rosemary with a hint of boiling tea in the backdrop of his childhood home. He could almost faintly hear Alice giggle as he read her a book of her choice each night. The smell of the house he spent so much time hating forced him to relive memories he tried to remove viciously from his mind.

It was almost like a sick game really, there he was looking down upon his life with no way to stop it. Currently, he was witnessing his first friendship end, a smart-looking boy who looked a few years younger than Jervis had multiple tears streaming down his dark skin. Jervis couldn't hear what he was saying exactly but remembered this moment almost to a strain, Jervis had turned him down because he wanted to play with Alice instead, to Jervis the fact that he and the boy had been together for a while now meant nothing to him, nothing was more important than his dear Alice. He still thought the same too, he would never understand why his boy had even asked him to put him in front of his sister, the audacity!

But the sky clearly disagreed as it pierced down cold streams of thick rain as Jervis was forced to watch another memory unfold, here he was at college, again with no one by his side. He sat alone in a damp room reading what looked like a long letter with his sister's initials spread throughout it. Now, this was a memory he didn't remember for sure, his lip quivered as he tried to get a better look at the letter being blocked by a younger Jervis who sported a rather large green top hat. The hat being the sole reason Jervis couldn't see down at the letter, with every move he tried he always seemed to be facing the same problem, the hat. He tried removing it, but of course, he couldn't actually touch the young him. He tried walking in front of the younger him but the same scene would present it's self each time, the man with a hat blocking him from seeing this letter. The dark soles of the man's shoes stamping on the floor with irritation as he tried every last thing he could possibly do to see it. It was like some sick game where he was playing the idiot trying to impersonate himself and being deprived of feeding himself with new information.

The scene changed once more to see Jonathan, but Jonathan seemed angry. Very angry in fact, he stared into the man's studded eyes with nothing but hate on display, this was a scene that definitely never took place, but felt immensely real too. Jonathan's double shot across the shabby looking cell they were in and pointed towards the cell door again, somehow teleporting himself through the cell door, and inticing Jervis to do the same. He held a small white rabbit in his arms as he skipped up the hallway gracefully. As Jervis got up to follow, he found himself face to face with the door, again not being able to follow along with the story of his dream.

Whilst Jervis was not an idiot, he still couldn't understand the principle of these dreams, they were unlike any he had been forced to witness before. They were quite painful for Jervis because they not only reminded him of how little his friendship circle was but also reminded him of his sister's passing and how he was to blame for it all, if only he hadn't hired Jim Gordon he thought to himself. He knew it was a mere illusion but that didn't stop him from the ill feelings that soon followed with each dream he dreamt.

Clank

Jervis thrust himself out of his bed as the sound echoed throughout the halls of the Asylum, he had no idea how long he had been asleep but the guards had placed a tray of food into his cell. Nothing special, just a plastic cup of water and some bread again, clearly something had gone on that forced the staff to be preoccupied. Jervis walked over to the tray to further investigate, he immediately checked his draws soon after to make sure his prized notebook and pen were still there. Seeing the black cover stare up at him sent relief throughout his body, at least something was as he left it.

He turned to peer out the window to see the moon's thick gaze striking down into his cell, it must have been around midnight by now, Jervis thought. There were no lights on in the canteen or inmates jabbering in the halls. But strangely there were no guards patrolling either, or at least around the canteen.

Clank

There it was again, Jervis thought. What in th- and there it was. Or he as I should say. Drenched in thick liquid Jervis assumed to be blood stood Jonathan. His hair tangled with pieces of coiled with cobwebs. His striped top was torn over the chest area, with fragments of his blood peering from the skin beneath. His eyelids almost gluing shut from the clear lack of sleep, big black shadows had begun to form around his once clear eyes.

"Mr Cra-" But before Jervis could finish Jonathan shushed him with a large fingertip to his curled lips.   
"Shh... They can't find me... I need your help... Breaking out" Jonathan whispered  
"When?"  
"Now" and with that, Jonathan pulled out a shiny silver key and soon unlocked the rusty door. He shot into the tiny cell with almost slammed the door shut again. Ducking down as a guard appeared around the corner, Jervis backed away too, just praying she didn't open their door.

As her trodding footsteps and the clanking of cell doors opening continued it became quite clear to the two of them that she was checking each cell, Jervis wept to himself silently as Jonathan started to crawl over to him. For a moment Jervis had the most peculiar instinct to put the boy in his lap and- No, Jervis thought and tried to shove the thought away feeling his crotch twitch with interest as his mind started to imagine a bit more hugging between the two of them. However, this seemed to be somewhat of a good distraction to Jervis's previous habit of loudly breathing, almost definitely giving them away.

As Jonathan crawled past Jervis and towards his bed, Jervis had to stop himself from calling out to the boy to ask of his intentions, whilst he would not in any way disagree to having the boy in his bed, he really did not think this was the time for it- but as they do say, after all, one may as well go out with a bang.

"Up here" Jonathan whispered as he climbed onto the bed and poked at the vent with his boney finger. He seemed to be swiping the vent to the side with quite little force. Was he really that strong Jervis thought to himself,  
"I loosened it earlier. Quick" The boy continued, it was almost like he had read Jervis's mind in a sense. Jervis crawled quickly over, joining the boy on the bed within seconds. The sound of the guard's footsteps becoming near. The snores of the inmates blocking out the slight scraping the vent made as Jonathan pushed it aside.   
"Help me up" Jonathan whispered again, lifting his arms up reading himself,   
"Why me?" Jervis snapped back almost too loudly, his smirk fading slightly   
"You're taller than me. Quick she's coming!" Jonathan commanded as the cell adjacent began to creak open. With a rather loud sigh, Jervis picked the boy up by the legs, supporting him into the tight vent. A few fragments of dust falling from the darkness as Jonathan climbed up. Within a few moments, Jonathan's hand peered downwards, Jervis wasted no time in grabbing onto his friend's hand and allowed himself to be helped into the vent.

"What the- Tetch! Get down from there!" A loud voice croaked from beneath them, Jervis hurriedly pushed himself up, wiggling his legs upwards to avoid being grabbing easily by the guard. With Jonathan pulling as hard as he could and Jervis pushing with all his mite Jervis flopped into the uncomfortably compressed vent. Jonathan's gawky body somehow managed to still look flawless Jervis thought to himself, imagine if you were to just grab him now, what would he be able to do about it? No, Jervis, you are not going to do this again Jervis told himself mentally as he shuffled along behind Jonathan. They clanked down the vent shaft further trying to put as much distance between the cell and them as they could. Jonathan shuffled to the side turning as far left as he could following a new vent's path, as long as they were random about this they'd be safe for a while right? Whilst it is true Jervis had no problem with having such a nice view in front of him as Jonathan crawled onwards, he couldn't help but wish for it to end soon. Or at least, become darker in some way, he could feel his crotch twitching once again and hardening slightly as it rubbed between his warm thighs. And that was when it hit him... The journal, the very thing that had every plan of his in, every dark thought... every urge...

He had left it behind.

If someone found that the price he would pay would make his previous treatment at Arkham seem almost luxury, but at the same time, he couldn't let Jonathan know just in case he wanted to nose into it.. or worse, didn't see the importance. Well, Jervis thought, what if we were to loop back around at some point or perhaps split up? Yes, that would work, I could say I'm going to distract them when in reality I'll be grabbing my darling journal and meet up with Jonathan just before we escape. 

That's, of course, assuming we do escape...


	3. Chapter 3 - Porcelain Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Jervis continue their attempt at escaping. Meanwhile, we get a brief peek into Jonathan's morals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Trigger warning -   
> Attempted rape.

Jonathan had no idea how long they had been crawling in utter silence, he had been counting the corpses of spiders in his mind as they made their way through the vents of the asylum. Jervis had begun to hum to himself as he seemed occupied on something. Jonathan had tried talking to him a few times but each time he seemed to rather crawl in silence, even once sighing loudly and almost exclaiming that Jonathan had caused him to miss "it". He, of course, had no idea to whom or what "it" referred to and could only assume he too was counting the dead spiders.

"Where were you?" Jervis had suddenly perked causing Jonathan to swear under his breath as he bumped his head in slight surprise,  
"I-What?" Jonathan whispered back hoping nobody had heard the rather loud clank he had made  
"My dear boy, I saw them taking you away through the bars in my wall. I must say you didn't look okay" Jervis sang quietly,   
"Oh.. that. I- er- I don't want to tal" The boy cut himself off as he turned once more, pointing downwards into a room that looked empty he began "Here. Let's hide in here before they come in the vents too" Jervis simply hummed in approval and backed up allowing Jonathan to adjust himself so that he was able to push the vent aside again. Jonathan lowered his legs first and shuffled himself forward, making sure to grab at the vent to swing him forward. As he let go and landed on the tiles beneath he hobbled forwards into the wall moving just in time to doge Jervis tumbling after him.

"My my, that was close" Jervis sang once more, trying to adjust himself before Jonathan faced him. The room they had entered wasn't too large. The walls fitted in a dusty white brick which wore a silver paint nicely ontop whilst the floor had plain grey tiles. In the corner sat a desk which neatly sat a computer on top of it with a few items laying around it. A few chairs were stacked next to the desk whilst a large board covered half the wall on the other side. It was quite obvious to them that this must have been the guard's brief room of sort. Very luckily the door had a sturdy looking padlock hanging around rims.

"My dear Crane, whilst I love being out of my cell, I must ask about your plan to cut us loose?" Jervis spoke, walking merrily about the room as he did so  
"I don't have one" Jonathan stated forcing his head down to avoid Jervis's gaze as he blushed slightly  
"Well then, why might I ask, did you invite me along?"   
"You can hypnotise guards" Jonathan spat, almost harshly. It was obvious to him so he couldn't understand why Jervis struggled to understand too. Seeing Jervis nod and continue to look at him curiously, Jonathan added, "I overheard Strange talking about Penguin coming tonight to take inmates for his gang, we could sneak out whilst the guards are dealing with h-" Jervis cut Jonathan off with a loud gasp of realization causing Jonathan to stare at Jervis, his thick eyebrows straightening in annoyance,  
"What?"   
"I'm sorry to interrupt but I saw him and a companion meeting with the Doctor in the courtyard the night you were... busy," Jervis said, thinking of an alternative word seeing Jonathan flinch almost as if the doctor had come back to torture him some more just for the fun of it.

Nothing hurt Jonathan more now than the thought of the rusty blade icing over his fresh scars, the nonchalant doctor chuckling to himself as Jonathan screamed out for help- he knew help was a dire thing to call for, but at that moment he didn't know what to do. His whole body strapped to the doctors cold metal table, bodies swinging in the foreground almost like a swinging pocket watch. The fear of being caught again forced Jonathan to do anything, anything to get him free. He had no idea what he would die when free, but what he did know is that Arkham would never become his grave. He knew no one would come and get him in the daybreak, he was past that delusion. After his father had died he realised he was truly alone in the world even when he was alive. He always had been alone and always will. Nothing could ever change that he thought.

Jonathan was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Jervis coughing into his hand politely. As Jonathan lifted his head to face the curly-haired man, Jervis began to speak, "I hate to be a pest, but we should haste in our great escape! We don't want to be caught in here" Jervis muttered the last part not wanting to upset Jonathan with the thought of this being a lost cause. Jonathan simply nodded in approval and started to walk over to the padlock currently being the only thing keeping them hidden.   
"Stay close" Jonathan whispered and before Jervis could question anything more, he twisted the key in the lock until the ever so satisfying click sounded and slowly pulled the door ajar and with a loud creak, they both took a step into the corridor.

The cement walls of the corridor illuminated themselves by the flashing red lights sounding loud next to each light bulb. The floor corresponding with the walls. A faint hum echoed throughout the now flashing corridor. Jonathan knew the cameras would usually catch them but under this circumstance, no guards would bother monitoring them. He had overheard Strange boasting about the lack of guards each night to protect someones secret. If only Jonathan had managed to hear whos. It didn't bother him too much about the actual secret, but if he had some sort of leverage other Strange then this whole escape would be so much easier.

A few hushed voices in the distance brought Jonathan back to reality as he turned a corner not really paying too much attention as to which way he was leading them. As Jonathan turned the corner, Jervis slammed him into the wall as he covered Jonathan's lips with his hand,   
"Shh... Guard" Jervis whispered as he pulled Jonathan closer to him feeling the boy vastly shake. Jervis lowered his head for just a mere moment, feeling the strands of loose hair cutting into his chin reminding him of the distant feeling of a razor blade cutting the brims of his hair.

As the radiant sound echoed further throughout the dim corridor alerting them to the guard's departure, Jervis's arms snaked around Jonathan's side, the older man chuckling in Jonathan's left ear as he spoke: "Is this close enough for you, Mr Crane?" Silence followed. Jervis's smirk soon faded feeling Jonathan shake almost violently as his hands breached his lower back - Jonathan flinched as the man drew his hands away quickly. Jonathan quickly pushed Jervis away like a night terror that troubled the very pureness of your lightest dreams. A shortness of breath following soon after as he spat out a silent scream.   
"Wh-What do you think you're doing?"  
"Well...Wel-"  
"I asked you what you thought you were doing, Jervis!" Jonathan whispered angrily   
"I th- Well, I thought you felt the same for me" Jervis whimpered, his brows weeping with sadness.  
"Wha- I've only just met you"  
"Mr Crane, might I suggest we continue this later? We might be caught..." Jervis shuddered slightly, smiling sluggishly as he ignored Jonathan's last remark.  
With a faint smile back, Jonathan began to walk once more, slowly peering around the corner before beginning to walk its steps. "Fine. But you go the other way... I need you to do your thing and hypnotise the guards by the main entrance" Jonathan said.  
"I- And where will you be"   
"Getting my things..." Jonathan whispered almost obnoxiously as he continued on without his companion by his side.

As Jonathan continued onwards, he couldn't help but get overwhelmed with flashbacks of what had happened when he visited the Doctor. It was impossible not to think about it in fact considering the very scars the man dug still felt just as painful as they did when they were first carved. He knew he was never safe here, but had he had any idea how much they'd hurt him for what he did... Well, he certainly would have stayed in line Jonathan thought to himself. The memory of waking up to the lights stationed above him being the only thing he saw before feeling something tear at his bar chest. Being denied the right to peer down at his own body by a metal strap locking his neck in place... Whilst it was true that Jonathan did fear almost nothing, there were circumstances in which even he thought fear was the wise thing to feel, it's not that he had any say in the matter though.

Jonathan almost tripped over a step he had reached as he remembered the first slash of the Doctor's blade, each time cutting just below the previous scar, forcing the thick blood to pour over his pale skin. The pleading screams doing nothing but cause the Doctor to laugh more as he stated once more that Jonathan was imagining the whole situation and that he was in therapy... Of course, he said that only to mess with him... right? Of course, he did, Jonathan thought, if not to cause harm then but also now, the Doctor wanted exactly this! He wanted Jonathan to question his own sanity and permit his body to be used in those twisted experiments he had heard so little about.

As Jonathan came to a silver locked door with a sleeping guard occupying the enclosed space next to it he crouched down, sneaking over to the door and attempting to fiddle with the lock. He slipped his frail hand into the pocket he had made of his underwear and pulled the key to his chest of a moment. He sighed to himself, he moved the key to the lock, twisting it and pushing the door ajar and slipping into the darkroom that awaited.

The light flickered on soon after Jonathan's entry as he found a string by a desk against the wall next to the door. The room was indeed as small as he had expected. A shelf containing multiple cardboard boxes stood almost dominantly at the far end of the small room. Jonathan hurried over to it digging through the box labelled with his letter group printed on. After rummaging through the delightful box for a few moments, he pulled out a small plastic wallet containing the very items he had been checked in with, whilst they were very meaningless to anybody else, to him they held great importance, but the most important item was the very book he now held onto. He slipped his fingers into its spine and pulled out a raggy looking piece of paper previously trapped between two pages and pocketed it. He carefully placed the wallet back into the plastic wallet and placed it back into the box.

"That's far enough Crane" a voice sounded behind him. The sound of a door closing and locking behind it shortly following. Jonathan shook himself almost a bit too hard as he slowly turned to face the voice. He tightened his fist as the guard took a step forward, running a hand through his hair as he did so. The man's footsteps echoing the beat of Jonathan's quickening heart.  
"You know, we could easily forget about this... I could forget I saw you"  
"But why would you do that?" Jonathan asked  
"Well now, I'm sure you're a reasonable boy" The guard whispered as he began to loosen his belt. Jonathan shuddered, his mouth agape with fear.  
"I-You're sick" Jonathan almost yelled as he guard started to back him into a corner  
"Just bend over the desk Crane, I haven't got all night"  
"I'd rather kill myself, and trust me I've tried enough" Jonathan spat  
"That's cute, but I don't care. What I care for is your tight ass around my coc-"

And Jonathan pounced at the guard, pulling the guard's own belt up as he did so, resting it around the man's neck and pulling harshly as the guard heaved. But Jonathan didn't care, he pulled the belt tighter feeling the man's neck pulse before halting. The struggling stopping moments before. The guard was dead and Jonathan didn't care one bit.

As Jonathan began to hurry out of the room he heard footsteps echo closer to the room, he climbed onto the small desk by the door and readied himself. As the door opened he sprung forward once more knocking the enterer onto the wall, he began to hit the man before recognizing the face and voice instantly.   
"Jervis?"  
"M-Mr Crane, don't h-hit me again" Jervis whimpered, dodging Jonathan's fist  
"I- Oh." Jonathan half laughed, pulling his fist away from the man's veered face.   
"What happened in here, my dear?" Jervis asked, still a hint of nerve in his voice as Jonathan stared at him with a look he had never seen from the boy before.  
"I killed him" Jonathan stated pointing towards the guard, quickly adding: "He tried r... attacking me... I had no choice" Jonathan shook at the thought alone.   
"I see, well, I'm not just saying it because of what you've just revealed but I do wish to apologise for earlier I shouldn't have assumed y-" Jonathan cut Jervis off with a hard peck on his lips, Jervis not quite noticing immediately and attempting to continue talking through Jonathan's lips before widening his eyes in shock. Jonathan felt Jervis's hand grab at his shoulders keeping him in place as he shuffled beneath him.   
"What are you doing here anyway?" Jonathan asked, only just remembering he had sent Jervis ahead of him.   
"I- I hypnotised some like you requested, however, I had to collect something of mine too... I was hoping you would have left already, however...Not that I'm not in glee to see you though! My dear that was a surprise, but a welcomed one" Jervis smiled widely like a child opening their first present on Christmas morning.

Jonathan thought best not to ask as he leaned into Jervis's arms, for once happily accepting the man's hug. Burying his head in the man's shoulder as Jervis snaked an arm around his neck whispering into the boy's ear softly: "As much as I love this sudden burst of affection Mr Crane, you're beginning to hurt me"   
"Oh sorry" Jonathan apologised as he shot up, helping the man up from the floor as they left the room together.

"Mr Crane... We're almost there, but I'm sure you know that for you do know most things." Jervis smiled brightly before continuing "Can we talk?"  
"I thought that's what we were doing right now?"  
"I mean somewhere safer than this open corridor" Jervis added before pulling Jonathan into a small storage cupboard and continuing quickly feeling his nerves already almost overcoming him as he pulled Jonathan close, kissing the boy and waiting for him to pull away. But that moment never came, and so he risked it. He softly bit Jonathan's bottom lips and almost mechanically, Jonathan allowed him to slip his tongue in. Jervis pulled one of Jonathan's hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss, pushing the boy against the wall causing for a few items to fall from the shelf. Jonathan giggled under his breath as he beat off an incoming pair of lemon rubber gloves.

"You know my de-" Jervis began before Jonathan swiped his tongue over Jervis's cutting him off and reconnecting their lips quickly, Jervis let out a gasp of relief as Jonathan clamped his hands down onto Jervis's shoulders keeping them tongue-tied.   
"Mgn~" Jonathan softly moaned as Jervis bit down on his soft lips, a little drip of Jonathan's saliva running down his chin as Jervis pulled his head away.   
"I'm glad you suddenly seem to like my company, my dear" Jervis whispered in Jonathan's ear seducingly as he trailed a finger down Jonathan's side, his other hand ruffling through the boy's tangly hair. Jonathan blushed deeply, the usual ice white skin tanning to a shade of hot red as Jervis continued to rub at his side, Jonathan couldn't take much more of this, he felt his crotch twitch in excitement as Jervis's hand rubbed his lower back.  
"You're so-"  
"Ugly" Jonathan hit back  
"No," Jervis laughed slightly, "I was going to say adorable"  
"Well, you'd be wrong to say that for sur-"  
"I'm afraid you've cut me off my dear Crane for I wasn't done just yet"  
"Well I am"  
"Please do refrain from interrupting me, my dear" Jervis replied, smiling widely at Jonathan in a hope to change topics or at least cause Jonathan to refrain from speech whilst he spoke. Jonathan muttered a brief apology under his breath before he felt the bony hands touching him fade away.

Jervis stared into the ever-so enticing eyes that laid before him, he took Jonathan's hand into his own and knelt. As he raised his chin to look up once more at the boy, Jonathan looked away instantly, but not in repulse but in fear- fear or something Jervis thought.   
"My dear, ever since I met you I've felt nothing but the utmost affection for you. I-I haven't felt this way for anybody since Alice... left me- but alas here you are!" The bottom of Jervis's eyes watered slightly at the mention of her name, but he continued onwards, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you, Jonathan Crane, allow me the privilege of calling you my partner in crime?"  
Jervis stared up at Jonathan's unreadable face as the boy stuttered out his response: "You knelt on your knees and held my hand to ask me to do what we're already doing?"  
"Well I- I see now that that wasn't the best way to present the proposition" Jervis awkwardly laughed, his eyes shot wide once more as he felt Jonathan pull him close and rest his head onto Jervis's shoulder.  
"I'm scared Jervis" Jonathan let out a leaden tear as he looked around in sudden shock, pushing a finger up to Jervis's lips as the man went to continue - but Jervis soon saw, or well heard, why. Loud footsteps resonated from behind the door. Jonathan quietly moved a few dusty brooms in front of the door hopefully blocking any attempt of an intrusion.

Jervis was cast against the wall as Jonathan jammed more cleaning supplies in their way - whilst it was a clever idea Jonathan thought, it did make the already small closet a lot smaller. As Jonathan attempted to give Jervis as much space as he could, he heard the man let out an almost silent laugh, Jonathan's thin brows glowered as he whispered to the other: "What is it now?"   
"We- Well I can just feel y- well your dick against me"   
Jonathan looked down instantly, he blushed once more and quickly apologised as he tried to adjust himself away from the man's body  
"I-I liked it..." Jervis whispered

Jonathan clearly didn't hear as he began to pull the supplies away, wedging the door with his foot and peering around the side to make sure it was safe for them to continue. As he turned around, Jervis pecked his lips before grabbing at his hand, "For luck" he said as they stepped on their journey once more.

Whilst they walked through the corridors of Arkham, they noticed a few things, most importantly the siren had stopped - or at least it wasn't sounding currently in this block. Secondly, the guards had all but vanished, they hid from a few on their way through, but the number of guards was far less than anticipated. Jonathan had expected the doctor and his assistant to even perhaps wonder the odd block to track them down. Perhaps they were, but Jonathan somehow doubted it. A considerable amount of time had noticeably passed for now the moon stood proudly at its peak, Jervis suspected that was the reason there were fewer guards around, not as many of them patroled after midnight.

"Jervis, thank you" Jonathan muttered as he continued to walk by the man's side, practically clenching to his hand. He heard Jervis reply but what he had said he had not heard - He had to tell Jervis at some point what had happened to him. Not only with the doctor but with his father... He just wanted to tell someone before it broke the glass that held himself together. He couldn't quite explain it but he just trusted Jervis, he had no clue why - something about the man just made him feel safe and secure, like the strongest storm could not do any harm to him as long as Jervis was close by. Perhaps it was his somehow stabilise him or the way he smiled each time he made contact with Jonathan's eyes.

"Mr Crane, as much as I want to leave you with your thoughts, I see that we are approaching and there seems to be no welcoming committee to spoil our fun!" Jervis happily chirped, almost jumping up in glee as he spotted Jonathan's side-eye watching him. Two bodies in guard uniforms lay either side of the door they were swiftly approaching, it's silver knob covered in dark red blood. "I do apologise for the mess" Jervis continued running ahead to the door and wiping it with a small piece of torn guard uniform that laid beside it.  
"Wha-"  
"I'll explain in due course, my dear boy" Jervis whispered unlocking the door in front of them and pulling Jonathan through with him before quickly closing it behind them and there in front stood it.

Large silver bars with a shiny padlock already open with a small note attached to it was the first thing Jervis noticed before he whimpered to the boy: "Oh no! That's not right, it just won't do! I told those guards to make sure it wasn't ope-" Jervis went silent, picking the note up and reading it aloud for Jonathan to hear, "Thanks"  
"But who wrote it?"   
"I-I don't know..."

Jervis carefully stepped past pushing the door to the exit open, his breath rapidly increasing with each creak of the door. Jonathan prepared himself beside the door but nothing happened - No alarm, no guard, nothing. Jervis let out a loud laugh as he pulled Jonathan into his arms embracing the boy closely "We're free!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Jonathan by the hand and pulled him down the stairs and past the shabby reception desk that they had to check into upon arrival here.   
"You do the honours, my dear!"

As Jonathan pushed the door to the courtyard open, the first thing that hit him was the smell of the air, whilst it was the smell of the Gotham dump, it was still a smell. Something that was air from nature and not from a building full of blood and sweat. The second thing he noticed was the night's sky. He had never realised how beautiful the night sky truly was but now he was soon to be free, he couldn't think of anything nicer than the small breath of air and the night sky so close he could almost reach it. The leaves that frosted over the hardened dirt crunched loudly as Jonathan and Jervis walked over to the main gate, one big metal gate that was all. The only thing keeping them from being free was that and frankly, Jonathan didn't think that would ruin his fun.

"For what it's worth, that bar there was my cell I believe"  
"Jervis...?"  
"Yes, my dear?"  
"Run"

"Why...are we...running?" Jervis panted as Jonathan pulled his hand towards the spikey gates that had taunted him his whole time at Arkham, Jonathan merely pointed back up to the window where Jervis had been looking moments ago, but he had seen it now, through the bars clearly stood a doctor gowned in a long white coat with what looked like no hair.   
"This way...guards... hypnotised... van" Jervis panted again feeling his breath hit him hard as he steered Jonathan towards a black prison transfer van with its headlights already switched on and the back doors wedged for them to jump in and so they did - Jervis pushed Jonathan in as he leapt in, slamming the door behind them and yelling at the hypnotised guards to drive.

Free at last is all Jonathan could think as he sat beside Jervis in the back of the van.


	4. Chapter 4 - Liquorice Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jervis has an interesting dream regarding Jonathan, things get rather hated in said dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NSFW warning-

It was a short while (that to Jervis felt like half a century) before Jonathan spoke up, Jervis could hear his the pulsing of the boy's heart and had decided it best to leave him to cool down from the excitement that had just endured. Jervis couldn't think how or why the Doctor had been in his cell and not attempting to capture them again. Perhaps he was, but Jervis doubted it, the guards hypnotised didn't make a fret about anything - then again, were they conscious enough to was the question; But nevertheless, Jervis persisted in the attempt to leave his thoughts with the Doctor and once more focus on Jonathan.

"So where are we going anyway?" Jonathan asked rather loudly as he nervously twisted his head in an attempt to see something that wasn't the white metal that currently encaged them.  
"Never you mind that, my dear boy!" Jervis laughed as he continued: "I have it all perfectly under control... I hope" he whispered the last part not wanting to scare the boy after gaining the little confidence he already seemed to have.  
"B-Okay" Jonathan agreed, lowering his head to look into his lap. He brought his lanky arms to sway in his lap, digging his fingernails into the exposed skin on his thighs. Jervis lowered his eyes to gaze upon a small cut visible on Jonathan's thigh, his skin looked so pale yet so beaten Jervis thought. He frowned as he envisioned someone hurting the boy, or even worse, Jonathan hurting himself. The thought alone made Jervis want to scoop Jonathan into his arms and protect him at all costs.

"Jonathan?" Jervis asked, looking into Jonathan's stary eyes as he looked up to match Jervis's gaze  
"Yes...?" Jonathan answered, his tone suspecting Jervis that the boy was immensely tired, then again, who wouldn't be after their breakout Jervis thought.  
"I want to ask, but you do not need to tell the tale. Might you speak of how you got those nasty cuts?" Jervis smiled sympathetically hoping that alone would cause Jonathan to tell him - He knew it wasn't important for him to know and it certainly didn't affect his opinion of Jonathan, but he felt that if he knew he could somehow help him. Perhaps even love him more.  
"I- I was taken from the canteen-" Jervis noticed Jonathan's body shudder as if a delicate piece of glass had just shattered inside him "The Doctor led me through Arkham.. he...h-" Jonathan's eyes began to water, he let out a faint weep before Jervis extended a long arm over the boy's shoulder. Jonathan soon rested his head on Jonathan's shoulder and looked up at the roof of the van.

"Do you think we'll be free for long, Jervis?"  
"Well, I do think that indeed, but then again, as long as I am with you, I am always free, Mr Crane" Jervis smiled, resting a hand in Jonathan's hair and softly playing with a small strand which was poking up. Jonathan blushed deeply and tried hiding it with a not so discreet turn of his head. "Aw, how cute. Though, please do allow me to comfort you more" Jervis smirked as he rested his arms around Jonathan's waist and tried pulling him into his lap, Jonathan simply stared at Jervis in confusion as he did so, he whimpered out a slight concern before Jervis silenced him with a gentle kiss to the lips. "I must say, you look adorable in this position!" Jervis sang as he wrapped Jonathan's arms around his neck.  
"I-" Jonathan muttered under his breath, resting his head against Jervis's chest.  
"No, shh. Now is not the time for you to speak, but for sleep!" Jervis resumed playing with the boy's hair, every so often running a hand down Jonathan's back.  
"I'm not tired" Jonathan yawned, his eyes drooping shut with every passing moment. Jervis chuckled, the vibrations causing Jonathan to stir slightly.  
"You're even cuter when you're lying it seems, Mr Crane" He smiled widely looking down at the boy with nothing but the highest admiration. Whilst it was true he didn't know what he had done to deserve this, to deserve Jonathan, he certainly wouldn't complain. What he knew is that he had done something right for once and he couldn't be happier about it.

"Mr Crane?" Jervis whispered, looking down at Jonathan to check if he had fallen asleep or not. His suspicion was soon proven to be true when he let out a short breath of air and cuddled closer to Jervis, wedging his body as close as it could get to the man and wrapping his legs around Jervis's waist - with a bit of help from Jervis of course. Perhaps after seeing this, he should really invest in a larger bed. He did have a couch he originally expected Jonathan to take up if he wanted to stay with him, but after seeing how Jonathan likes to sleep, Jervis knew that was not an option he wanted at least.

Jervis sighed happily and nuzzled his head down on top of Jonathan's. It wasn't the comfiest but somehow was the nicest thing to him right now. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Jonathan's calm breath against his chest. Now he thought of it, this was the calmest he had ever seen the boy. Jervis considered it a personal challenge to try and help Jonathan become this calm whilst awake - Perhaps hypnotise him to help with his anxiety Jervis questioned himself, that way he could help the boy and maybe even go a step beyond...

No Jervis thought, not this again... His heartbeat started to become heavier, sweat started pouring from his head and if not the worse of it, he felt Jonathan begin to stir once more. He tried calming himself down by listening to the sound of the boy's breath again, but alas it failed. The sound of cars shooting past them outside usually helped put the man back into reality but this trick seemed to fail him too. He moved his head a little closer to Jonathan's and kissed the boy's head once and pulled him a little closer. Within seconds he felt his heartbeat begin to lower once more... He shut his eyes and tried to get some rest too only hoping they wouldn't be woken too soon. His thoughts slowly fading as he faded away into his slumber.

They were still in the van on their way to Jervis's hideout, Jonathan sat next to him, both of them awake though still in their prison attire, I'm quite unsure as to why Jervis dreamt of them still in their prison attire but nevertheless he looked over to Jonathan, catching the boy's gaze smirking as he did so. As he peered down into Jonathan's honey eyes he found Jonathan staring back at him, Jonathan slowly leaned in as Jervis did too. The man smirked widely as Jonathan's lips connected to his own, Jervis swirled his tongue against Jonathan's as he rested his hand behind the boy's head keeping him in place. As he felt Jonathan deepen the kiss, Jervis gripped at the boy's sides pulling him onto his lap.

As Jonathan slid his tongue against Jervis's bottom lip, the man delightfully allowed entry, fighting for his dominance. He heard Jonathan let out a sly moan as Jervis roughened the kiss, gripping at Jonathan's tangly hair in the process. Jervis grunted as he felt Jonathan grind down against him, the friction sending waves through his body. His cock twitched in agreement as the kiss roughened, Jonathan was showing no sign of backing down, so Jervis deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Jonathan's mouth and lick around searching for the boy's tongue again, pulling at the strands of Jonathan's hair to move his head into a better angle. Jervis slid the boy's lavish hair aside as his tongue worked around the boy's mouth, attacking Jonathan's harshly.

Jonathan squeaked out a moan from behind the kiss as Jervis roughened the kiss, getting a bit carried away as he let his hands travel the boy's body, his boney hands running up the smooth skin on the boy's chest and toying with the nipple. Jervis rubbed the sensitive skin, pinching slightly as Jonathan's moans intensified. Jonathan bit down on Jervis's bottom lip as he felt Jervis's fingers cup around his nipple again, Jervis let out a groan into the kiss as Jonathan fought back. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jervis's neck as he pulled away for a breath, crashing his head into the nook of Jervis's shoulder. Multiple moans escaped him as Jervis began trailing down his hand down Jonathan's skin, then running it back up and around the boy's nipple before shooting back down to rub against the boy's waistline.

Jervis twisted his hand into Jonathan's pants, running his hand against the boy's member as Jonathan ground his ass into Jervis's crotch begging for Jervis's pleasure. The man smirked widely feeling the desperation in Jonathan's actions, he ran his hand once more against Jonathan's cock, slowly rubbing the length as he draped his fingers up to the tip. For every time Jonathan moaned, Jervis rubbed a small circle around the tip of Jonathan's tip. His fingertip tickling the slit with each movement.  
"Mgn~ Jervis..." Jonathan gasped as Jervis brushed Jonathan's length with his hand before slowly wrapping his fingers around the length, beginning to tug at the skin as the boy whispered in pleasure.

Jervis worked his hand up and down the length quickly, rewarding himself with sweet kisses to Jonathan's pale neck. With each stroke of his hand brought another peck against his neck. Jonathan rocked his member into Jervis's hand as he began to whimper from Jervis's touch. The moan ghosting another smirk onto Jervis's face. The smell of Jonathan's hair intoxicating Jervis's senses as he breathed in the sweet smell, his lips sucking down on the soft skin on his neck. Jervis's teeth grazed the sensitive area before biting down softly, causing Jonathan to moan loudly into his ear. Jervis began to suck on the spot hardly, the pale skin slowly turning a deep shade of red

Jonathan pulled Jervis close once more as their lips embraced, shooting his tongue back in searching for his lover's tongue, as they clashed together, Jervis lifted a hand and rested it against Jonathan's chest, feeling the steadiness of his heartbeat and smiling widely after. The dream-like gaze of Jonathan's eyes staring back at him as he pulled away from the kiss. The vibrations from their getaway vehicle turning sharply threw Jonathan from his position on Jervis lap to laying face down not too far from Jervis's feet; Luckily Jonathan had braced himself for contact by sheltering his precious face with his hands.

Jervis's eyebrows squished together sharply with a frown following shortly as he was ripped away from Jonathan, he looked down at the boy, panic in his breath as he asked about the boy's well-being.  
"I'm fine." Jonathan laughed, catching his breath as he did so. He could feel Jervis's eyes piercing through his skin as he craned his neck to face the man. Jervis's eyes blissfully staring in the direction of Jonathan's ass caused his to stir slightly.  
"Oh my, someone seems to have gotten themselves into a right playful position." Jervis purred, getting up quickly and practically throwing himself on top of the boy. First dragging his hand down Jonathan's back down to his ass.

The boy blushed deeply as Jervis's bony fingers trailed in small paces around his hole, with each circuit a fingertip rubbing the sensitive skin, each time edging their way inside a little bit more. Jonathan groaned under his breath as he felt his hole touched so teasingly, his short but cute groans causing Jervis to unzip his own pants, hooking a finger in his underwear to let his penis lose. As he then grinded his hips against the boy's ass, pulling his finger away beforehand, he let his tip rub in between the boy's ass, whispering sweet moans in the boy's ear.  
"You're so beautiful Jonathan." He moaned as his tip rubbed against the area around Jonathan's hole. Jonathan merely blushed more in response. "I mean it, my dear!" Jervis squeaked, his voice cracking as he raised his voice slightly causing Jonathan to snicker from below. "Don't laugh!" Jervis laughed himself, grinding harder against the boy's ass, making the boy whimper loudly:  
"J-Jervis p-please" Jervis smirked at this.

He shot up, walking around Jonathan's arched body and over to the boy's front. He crouched down so that his crotch was near enough Jonathan's mouth for his tongue to just about reach before whispering: "Since you seem to find something funny, I'll just have to entertain that mouth a little bit more~"

Jonathan poked his tongue out, trying his very best to bridge the gap between his mouth and Jervis's cock. Cravingly attempting to nudge himself forward as Jervis clamped a hand down keeping him in place.  
"Only good boys get this, Mr Crane, are you a good boy?" Jervis growled, inching his cock forward so only the tip of Jonathan's tongue could reach it. Jonathan's head nodded eagerly, his eyes darting towards the man's cock as Jervis rocked his member against the boy's lips but swiftly pulled it back and then repeating it, each time pulling back just before Jonathan could clamp his lips around the man, the enticing whines forcing Jervis to resist as he slowly began to jerk his length off staring down into Jonathan's eyes as he did so.

"I can be your good boy" Jonathan begged as he tried to pull Jervis closer to him but failing. Jervis hummed pleased by this and granted Jonathan his request gracefully, the man took a small step forward, and the very moment he did Jonathan's tongue came darting out, shooting to lick the sides of the man's cock causing Jervis to moan softly. The boy's tongue licked up and down the length rapidly. Jervis adjusted his legs slightly as he looked down to watch Jonathan pleasure him.

"Oh, Mr Crane~" Jervis moaned once more, grabbing a handful of Jonathan's hair as he pulled the boy's head up to his tip. Jonathan swirled his tongue up the length as Jervis pulled his hair, his tongue licking the slit of Jervis's cock softly. Jervis groaned, taking another step forward and grinded his cock against Jonathan's lips, his cock wedging its self inside every now and then. The heat emitting from Jonathan's mouth enticed Jervis immensely. 

And with that, Jervis pulled Jonathan's hair hardly taking the opportunity of Jonathan's open mouth to thrust himself into the boy's warm mouth, Jervis let out pleads of pleasure as the boy soon caught on, sucking on the length as it entered his mouth. Jonathan's tongue rubbing against the length as it rocked in and out of his mouth. Jonathan hummed viciously as his own cock began to fully harden hearing Jervis's groans of his name leaving the man's lips. Jonathan's hands wrapped around Jervis's waist as he began to rock his hips faster. Jonathan slurping on the length as he did so.

Jonathan hummed against Jervis's length, rubbing the man's balls with his hand softly as he sucked harder on the man's cock. Jonathan's hums sent vibrations through Jervis's body, forcing the man into a bliss of pleasure as he thrusted as much of his cock as he could into the boy's mouth. Jonathan continued to hum in pleasure as his mouth was forced full of the man's length. His tongue worked around the length trying his very best to please the man.

Jervis smiled seeing Jonathan's mouth full of him, he muttered a few compliments under his moaned filled breath as he brought a hard hand down on the boy's ass, making Jonathan stir slightly from the unexpected contact, Jervis stared back into the boy's eyes as he did so again, this time leaving a finger to find it's way back to the boy's hole. He pushed his dry finger into Jonathan's ass, the muscles tightly encasing around Jervis's finger as Jonathan began moaning against the man's cock again. Jervis snickered at this, he began to slowly but hardly pump his finger in and out of the boy's tight hole. Jervis pulled out of Jonathan's mouth to allow the boy some breath as he continued to work his finger against the boy's hole, Jonathan took a deep breath before taking another mouthful of Jervis's cock, much to the man's surprise. Jervis threw his head back in pleasure as Jonathan resumed bobbing his head in an attempt to please the man greatly- an attempt he, of course, was succeeding in.

As Jervis curled his finger rubbing the walls of Jonathan's hole, the boy let out a gasp around his shaft, Jonathan began bobbing his head needily as Jervis pushed his finger deeper into the boy's hole. Jonathan's walls clenched around Jervis's finger as the man brushed the surface of his spot, Jervis's lips curled mischievously as he began to rub the spot more causing Jonathan's lips to let out more ghastly moans around his cock.  
"My my, your lips really do look affixed to pleasuring me" Jervis purred as he rocked his hips against Jonathan's mouth forcing him to take more of his cock. Whilst doing this, Jervis pulled his finger out of Jonathan's hole for a brief moment, stretching the boy's ass with his hand before pummeling two of his fingers into the boy. The boy's body shook accompanied by a loud whine as Jervis began stretching his hole more, the man's fingertips running up and down the tight walls of his hole intentionally digging into the sides every now and then to force Jonathan to gasp more around his length.

With a swift stroke of Jonathan's tongue against Jervis's tip the man began to drip a thick liquid onto the boy's tongue. Jervis moaned loudly as he pulled his fingers out of Jonathan's ass and grabbed the boy's head. He slammed his hips against Jonathan's lips as he groaned the boy's name loudly. Long strands of Jonathan's hair being pulled with each pull of Jervis's hands. The man's thick shaft thumped the back of Jonathan's throat, the boy's eyes needily gazing up into Jervis's.  
"Be a good boy a-" Jervis cut himself off with a long moan and a hard thrust against Jonathan's mouth. Warm icy blades of cum leaked from the man's shaft into Jonathan's mouth, the pulsing of Jervis's cock slowing as Jonathan licked the tip from inside his mouth and collecting the sweet liquid with his tongue, as he did so, Jervis pulled out, tapping the tip against Jonathan's mouth making sure the boy took as much of his liquid as he could. Jonathan gulped wholly swallowing it all. He poked his tongue out collecting the last remains from his soft lips.

The shaking of the boy's frail body forced the man awake, his grunted to himself as his head hit the back of the van. He extended his arms keeping Jonathan in place as he nuzzled his head into Jonathan's shoulder once more, Jervis was quite unsure as to what they would do now that they had escaped. Jonathan hadn't told him much, to tell you the truth, I don't believe Jervis even though Jonathan had a plan either. Jervis thought about revenge against whoever clearly broke Jonathan, not that he minded much for he now was growing accustomed to the warm affection the boy showed him. The thing that did bother him though was the thought of someone hurting his friend, whilst Jervis was nowhere near perfection he knew he would never harm him. The thoughts rattled his mind for what felt like hours though could have only been a few moments for his hideaway was not too far from Arkham. It had to be close otherwise it could raise suspicion if a large black van was reported driving around Gotham early hours of the morning.

Jonathan, still asleep, raised a hand and cradled it around Jervis's neck causing the man thought's of a plan to resume; Jonathan wanted to break out, that much he knew, but why was the question. He wasn't mad enough to believe Jonathan broke him out because of his feelings for the man, as much as he wanted to believe it, he knew Jonathan's affection was most likely caused by sleep deprivation and not genuine feelings. As much as this hurt Jervis, it also caused a large smirk to hook itself to his mouth. It was as if a bright light just switched on inside his mind, whilst he would not permit himself to straight out hypnotise Jonathan, he could play with the boy slightly. Jervis thought it was less playing with him and more parenting him, or to be more accurate, being an older brother to him for family, especially siblings to play with their other right? Jervis knew this was a smart idea, he could show Jonathan affection whilst the boy was drained of sleep, and make sure it stayed that way too, and once Jonathan is on the nook of a long sleep, ask him his plan then for the boy surely wouldn't remember anything he had said, especially if Jervis added what he liked to call his surprise to a nice bedtime tea he would present to Jonathan. The plan was flawless!

Jervis twitched his fingers together as he looked out through the small windows in the back doors of the van allowing him to see the surrounding city, they had just passed a nightclub Jervis recognised, he believed its name was The Sirens, he certainly had heard of its owners anyways. Jervis stirred uncomfortably as he stretched his leg forward deciding now was a good time to force Jonathan awake, for his plan to work Jonathan must get some sleep for how can you be deprived of something you're used to not having?

Jeris ran his hand through Jonathan's scalp, playing with the boy's hair for a short while before shaking him awake. "Mr Crane, I'm afraid you must wake for we'll be there soon" Jervis whispered, taking a moment to watch as Jonathan's eyes slid open slowly, his mouth opening widely emitting a long yawn followed by his hands grasping his mouth. Jonathan apologised quickly still half awake.  
"Wha-"  
"Shh, don't wake yourself up too fast my dear for you can sleep when we get inside" Jervis cut Jonathan off as the boy laid his head onto Jervis's shoulder nodding in response.  
"So, my dear, why did you wish to leave so badly?" Jervis asked riskily, trying his best to sound as if it was a simple question.  
"I- I don't want to t-talk about it" Jonathan whispered, yawning as he spoke. The boy stretched his fingers against each other, hearing the satisfying click as he pushed them together.  
"But why, my dear?" Jervis asked running a finger along Jonathan's chin, circing it back around to rub against his bottom lip enticing the boy to speak.  
"I-I just don't... He hurt me.." Jonathan ghosted, looking down in disappointment as he said so, a hand rubbing along his arm as he winced slightly.  
"Who's he?" Jervis spat, his heart beating rapidly, Jervis's mind cast to a lover or perhaps another inmate or even a father. Jonathan merely raised a hand in sorrow not wanting to speak much anymore.  
"I'm too tired for t-this" Jonathan said, laying against Jervis's side, his eyes dripping cool wet tears which upset Jervis profoundly. Jervis wrapped the boy in his arms, pulling him close as he whispered sweet words into his ear as Jonathan fell back asleep.

Perhaps a new plan was needed then Jervis thought, he didn't want to hurt Jonathan at all, but he had to keep the boy with him. He couldn't handle another person leaving him, first his dear Alice and now Jonathan. Whilst Jonathan had not stated he wanted to leave or anything along those lines, Jervis assumed they were the boy's thoughts anyhow. Perhaps he could allow himself to hypnotise the boy just once... or perhaps Jonathan did feel the same way about him and would tell him everything...

Jervis could only hope so.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Doctor's Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn a little bit about the events before the breakout. It also explains as to why Jonathan is so secluded with his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- NSFW -

When Jonathan came to, his head throbbed in pain as he attempted to look around to no avail, his blurred vision presenting him with the outline of what looked like a tall figure standing next to- Jonathan squinted- a machine? As he looked up, a voice filled the room. A voice he knew.

"Ah. Mr Crane, how nice of you to awaken. How was your sleep?" The calm voice spoke as Jonathan's eyelids opened. The black blur of his sleep fading away. The sound of loud footsteps echoed behind him and distant screams of what Jonathan assumed to be other inmates. Jonathan tried tilting his head to meet the Doctor's eyes but when he tried he felt his head forced back to the slab he was forced to lay upon."Wha-" Jonathan mumbled as he tried moving his hands and legs at once, the sound of a smooth icy laugh slid through to his ears as he did so.   
"Where am I?" Jonathan asked, his heart beginning to beat against his chest hardly.  
"Do you not remember? You're an inmate at my Asylum" The Doctor spoke, chuckling to himself as he watched the boy attempt to shake free.  
"Unstrap me," Jonathan said plainly, though there was a clear sense of fear in his voice.  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You may act out upon receiving your treatment" The Doctor smiled widely as he approached Jonathan's side looking down upon him. Jonathan began to shake once more as a large needle came into view. The needles edge dripping with a green liquid that scared him more than he liked to admit. 

"Or you could answer a few questions for me" The Doctor spoke  
"What questions?" Jonathan asked attempting to push his body further away from the Doctor.  
"Firstly," The Doctor spoke, licking his top lip before continuing "You were pointed out to me by a possible, let's call him an investor. How do you know Oswald Cobblepot?" The Doctor pulled a pen from his coat and readied himself for notes.  
"I don't" Jonathan answered truthfully, "I've never met him, I have only heard of him through his reputation" Jonathan continued seeing the Doctor look down upon him with a sly snarl.  
"Now now, we mustn't lie, Jonathan." The Doctor sighed, looping his fingers close to his chin giving Jonathan a stare that reminded him of his father's when he knew Jonathan was lying to him.  
"I- I'm not" Jonathan almost spat, the rusty straps holding him down beginning to hurt as he felt his veins pulse.

"Very well" The Doctor walked over to what looked like a small desk, he couldn't see what laid upon it but above it hanged a blood-covered knife, the edges dented with... teeth marks Jonathan thought. Next to the knife hanged a tool Jonathan wasn't familiar with, the tips of it pointed into two sections, one sharp with a thick cream goo formed around the tip whilst the other side was cleaner around the sides but tipped with blood and fragments of white crust. The Doctor hummed to himself as he picked up something from the desk and began to walk back over. 

"Since you neglected to tell the truth on my previous question, I thought that we may need to increase your treatment. What do you think?" The Doctor asked, bringing a small white pill no larger than a cookie chip over the boy's mouth. Jonathan kept his mouth closed feeling the Doctor's nefarious hand rub against his lip attempting to push the pill in.   
"Come on now Jonathan, take your medication. I can't assure you that it won't kill you in the process, however." The man laughed.

When Jonathan shook his head he felt a large hand pull at the strands of his hair forcing his mouth open as Jonathan screamed. The Doctor took the moment to stuff the pill into the boy's mouth, pushing it as far back as he could reach. When he felt Jonathan beginning to gag, he quickly forced the boy's mouth shut so that Jonathan's only option was to swallow the pill.  
"Now that wasn't too hard, was it Ms Peabody?" The Doctor spoke to a woman above Jonathan's head. Jonathan's eyes began to close forcefully. The hatches of the straps opened, but he couldn't run... He could only sleep.

That was until he felt as if his body was lashed at with a thousand whips. The boy let out a scream as his eyes shot open to see the Doctor pulling back with the rusty knife from earlier.   
"What are you doing? Get off me!" Jonathan yelled. His voice felt dry, so dry. The creakiness of his voice causing the Doctor to smile.  
"Ah, I see my pill is working then. Within a couple of hours, you will die of dehydration, unless you answer my questions if you do I will help you and return you to your cell fixed"

"No!" Jonathan yelled, "I don't know Oswald Cobblepot!" Jonathan cried, his eyes forming a river of tears as he whined "Don't kill me" and with that, The Doctor cut Jonathan once more, the blade digging across a previous scar the Doctor had caused. "Please no more!" Jonathan screamed as the knife rubbed against his silky skin. Red boiling blood oozing out of open wounds scattered across his figure, the rusty blade the Doctor held piercing through his flesh. One two three and cut, one two three and another cut to his previously smooth skin.

"If you can't answer question one correctly, how are you to answer my other questions?" The Doctor spoke, putting the knife away and attaching small white onto the boy's forehead. "I mustn't lie, this will hurt a lot, if not kill you" the Doctor continued, as he walked over to the small desk and lowering his hand to grab something on it. Within seconds Jonathan's body violently shook as he felt his body vibrate, his head pulsing so hard he thought it would explode. Laden copper filling his lip as he raised his head, a trickle of warm blood from biting down on his lip trailed smoothly to his parted brim as he let out a ghastly cry for help. The currents travelling through his body like a zip wire.

The Doctor let out an icy laugh as he continued shocking Jonathan, giving the boy short breaks to attempt to interrogate him once more.

"Jonathan" A voice spoke, he wasn't sure whether the Doctor had spoken or if he was hearing things again, his eyes continued to pierce into those of the Doctor's but as he looked he noticed the skin around the eye slowly changing, morphing as it were. The smooth skin becoming ridgy with hair pulsing through the chin, the lids of his eyes becoming thicker too.

The surrounding around him also changed, the blood-splattered tools shined silver as they merged into the wall, the room slowly becoming smaller and smaller until he felt his body shake almost violently.   
"Jonathan?" The voice spoke again, this time placing a small kiss on his forehead whispering something Jonathan couldn't make out into his ear. The cool breath caused Jonathan to smile in his mind, he checked his surroundings once more to see the Doctor's office gone and replaced with the back of the van he had dozed off in.  
"Jervis?" Jonathan cooed as he pulled at the man's side.  
"My dear, I didn't wish to cause fright... But alas you must wake for we are here!" Jervis giggled, the man cheerfully helped Jonathan up from the position he had found himself in. Jervis pushed open the back door and stepped out into the dark.

"Oh, don't worry about our friend by the way. I dealt with him" Jervis chuckled as Jonathan stepped down onto the cold strands of grass patted around dismally. Fibres of Jonathan's hair blew in the soft wind as his eyes were blinded by the lights dazzling across from the heights of Gotham.   
"Okay" Jonathan nodded in response to Jervis, following the man through arches formed by trees, their leaves rustled together creating a slight cover for their conversation.  
"It's not that far from here now, I do hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do" Jervis cheered, clearly the idea of Jonathan coming to his home excited the man a little too much, Jonathan thought.

Jonathan could tell this place was owned by Jervis from the second he saw the trees. In the trees laid a pair of initials clearly carved in by somebody. "A.T" on one and "J.T" on the other, Jonathan rightfully assumed J.T was indeed Jervis whilst A.T most likely was his sister whose name Jonathan could not remember as of the moment. But the trees were not the only thing that gave it away Jonathan thought, shortly past the trees were a series of small roses with the petals trimmed into the shape of a heart. Jonathan's mouth curled at this, the thought alone made him shudder uncomfortably but he continued to follow Jervis.

"Come along Mr Crane, once we get in I do hope you'll brief me in this plan of yours, Jervis said, pulling at Jonathan's arm hurriedly. Jonathan simply hummed a reply not really wanting to discuss every little fibre of it with Jervis. He did trust Jervis and liked the man, but after all, his plan was his plan. He didn't know why Jervis needed to know so badly. Jonathan tried to push the thought aside as they stepped through a door leading into a moderately nice room. The floor a brown coated wood whilst the walls were dipped with a navy blue. This room didn't feel like it was something Jervis would have for his home Jonathan thought as he looked around noticing small details that didn't fit in with the man's lifestyle, such as a pair of women's underwear. Perhaps they did belong to Jervis but the thought alone caused Jonathan to laugh softly to himself. Luckily Jervis was too taken back by being home to notice.

"Oh, where are my manners! Do sit, I'll bring some tea and we can discuss our plan" Jervis hurried off out of the room leaving Jonathan to himself. Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion slightly, since when did it become our plan the boy asked himself as he looked around at more of the room. Outside the window closest to him was a view even Jonathan thought was quite remarkable, in the far distance stood the Wayne Enterprises tower. The lights gleaming off it cast four large beams of light into the air that danced in a circular movement. But with that, Jervis hurried back into the room holding a tray of two teas and had a pair of clothes wedged under his arm.   
"I thought you might want to change into something more comfortable," Jervis said, looking down as Jonathan stared back into his eyes, "Don't worry, Mr Crane, they're clean" Jervis frowned as Jonathan continued to look back at him, neither of them quite knew why though, perhaps it was the lack of sleep they both thought.

Jonathan sighed a thank you before taking the man's clothes into his hands. He looked back at Jervis and asked: "Where can I get changed into them though?"   
"Why here, of course, Jervis said looking confused  
"With you watching?" Jonathan shot back, he knew he had made out with him earlier, but this was a whole other level of a situation he thought.   
"I won't peek!" Jervis said, smiling widely again trying to break the slight tension between the two as he turned his head around.

Jonathan sighed as he peeled out of the blood-covered prison attire and into the clothes Jervis had given him. They weren't partially his style but anything seemed to be better than his previous clothing the boy thought. They weren't exactly what he pictured Jervis's style to be either, however.

"So my dear," Jervis said, sipping the hot tea he had just made for them before he continued, "What was your plan?" Jervis smiled, taking Jonathan's hand into his own.  
"I- I don't know why I have to tell you" Jonathan stated, trying his best to sound confident.   
"Ooh~" Jervis cooed  
"What?" Jonathan asked feeling himself becoming more irritated as he listened to Jervis talk, all he could think about right now was what Dr Strange had done to him.  
"Someone's being cranky. Are you tired?" Jervis asked whilst attempting to pass Jonathan a tea.  
"I-No. I just don't have to tell you everything"   
"Alright, alright. If you won't tell me that then please do accept my offer in tea!"  
"I'm not thirsty" Jonathan lied. Jervis nodded in response and finished his tea in silence.  
"If you're not thirsty, then dear, please do allow me to show you where I'll be in case you need me during the night!" Jonathan simply nodded in response.

Jervis pulled the boy down a corridor leading to three doors. He pointed at the door in front of them and explained that this was where the bathroom was located. The second door to their right being the guest room whilst the door to their left was Jervis's. As Jonathan went to walk into the guest room, Jervis pulled him into his room hastily. The walls of the room were glossed in a dark green whilst the trims gleamed black. The deco did not follow the same colour code, however, to Jonathan the room looked rather similar to a storage unit- that's if the walls were painted.

"Please do take a seat, my dear!" Jervis hummed as he pointed to a chair facing a large table. Jonathan sat down curiously. He looked up at Jervis, his eyebrows raising as he asked why. Jervis didn't reply, instead the man swung his leg over Jonathan's waist and seated himself swiftly on Jonathan's lap.   
"Wha-"  
"Oh do be quiet, dear. This ought not to take too long" Jervis slithered his arms around Jonathan's shoulders as he began to grind down against Jonathan's crotch. The man hummed playfully to himself as he felt his pants tighten from the satisfaction.   
"I-" Jervis shut Jonathan down immediately by connecting their lips in a short but dominant kiss. Frist his tongue rubbed against Jonathan's bottom lip before probing its way in. His tongue soon found Jonathan's and began to entangle together with Jonathan kissing back submissively.

Jervis grabbed Jonathan's hand and lowered it to his crotch. Jonathan rubbed the outline of Jervis first, making sure to pay more attention to teasing the man than pleasing him. Jonathan in no way detested the idea of having fun with Jervis, the only thing that did scare him slightly was the natural fear of having never done this before.

"Oh make sure you get it wet, it will be the only source of lube you'll be getting" Jervis cooed as he impatiently pulled Jonathan's hand into his pants making the boy grip his length. Jonathan automatically began jerking Jervis's length quickly making the man groan into the kiss. As Jervis grinded down onto Jonathan's lap he felt the boy's length hardening between his ass. Jervis's eyes shot open in pleasure as the tip rubbed against his hole. Jonathan blushed deeply as he saw Jervis's reaction. As Jervis pulled away from the kiss, he softly bit down on Jonathan's bottom lip staring into the boy's eyes. His grinded against Jonathan's length watching the boy squirm in his seat.   
"Oh I will have to remember about that for next time~" Jervis warbled.

Jonathan's cheeks flushed deep red at the thought, as Jonathan began to grind upwards, however, Jervis stood up instructing the boy to "suck." And so Jonathan did. His tongue sprang out and swirled up against the thick length. Jonathan's tongue automatically rubbed against glans, edging its way in-between it tasting the sweet taste of Jervis's pre-cum. Jervis hummed in approval as Jonathan began to part his lips to take the tip into his mouth.

The small bumps of Jervis's cock chilling as Jonathan's mouth slicked around him, the soft skin massaging the length as Jervis groaned. Two large hands soon found their way resting on Jonathan's shoulders as he began to bob his head against Jervis. With each bob, he licked around the length making sure each part of it became wet with his saliva.

As much as Jervis was enjoying this, he didn't want to wait anymore. His eyes fixed on the boy's ass as he licked his lip. "Oo, how I'll enjoy this~" Jervis moaned as he pulled Jonathan up on his feet. Without giving the boy a moment though, Jeris instructed the boy to bend over. Of course, Jonathan did within moments not having felt this excited in a long while. As his hands hit the table he felt his pants yanked down and a warm but foreign feeling replace it. Jervis pushed his body closer to Jonathan's leaning over and biting down on the boy's earlobe playfully.

Jonathan muttered the word "lube" out under his breath, worrying slightly as he felt Jervis's hips rub against his ass.   
"But you look so exposed like this dear. So natural too." Jervis responded, clearly not wanting to waste another moment. Jonathan took a deep breath as he felt Jervis's cock trace the outline of his hole.   
"I could prep you, but I'd much prefer stretching you around my cock~" Jervis groaned as he slowly pushed into Jonathan. The tight walls of Jonathan's hole did indeed stretch, taking in Jervis's thick length before enclosing as much as they could around the man's length. Jervis moaned loudly as he felt Jonathan clenching. Jonathan's eyes shut as he felt Jervis push deeper inside of him, it wasn't as painful as he had imagined it to be, and in fact, was quite nice. The burning sensation mixed with Jervis's groans causing Jonathan to feel closer.

Once Jervis had pushed himself in, he pulled back out until just his tip remained and thrusted back in, repeating this faster with each thrust. Jonathan moaned surprising himself as Jervis's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and biting softly. "Mmm~" The boy moaned, lowering a hand to quickly jerk himself off. Jervis's hand hardly struck his ass as the man quickened the pace on his thrusting, every now and then making sure to find a new area of skin to claim.

"Oooh Jonathan~" Jervis moaned, gripping a handful of Jonathan's hair and pulling the boy's head back as he forced his length deeper into the boy earning a series of loud moans back in response. As he felt his head pulled back, Jonathan felt himself clench tighter around Jervis's length as he hit a certain spot inside Jonathan. Jonathan's moans soon became yells earning wide smirks of approval from Jervis.   
"Who knew this alone would tame you~" Jervis groaned over Jonathan's yells.

As Jervis aimed his length for the spot again, Jonathan arched his back pushing his ass against Jervis's body, wanting to feel as much of the man as he could. The pulsing of the man's cock inside him bringing him closer to the edge. Jervis's hand snapped around Jonathan's length taking over from the boy as another hand struck the boy's ass. "J-Jervis" Jonathan moaned as the man continued to spank him. Jonathan's hips grinded against Jervis's hand as the man's fingers stroked the boy's length. With each thrust, the man's grip on the boy's cock tightened.

Both their cocks throbbed rapidly as Jervis licked the side of Jonathan's neck. He latched his teeth into the sensitive skin once more. His teeth grazing small purple bruises around the boy's neck. Jervis smirked widely as he looked down upon the boy's skin seeing it covered in things caused by himself. The lavish feeling of claiming the boy causing Jervis to pound into the boy hitting the edges of the boy's walls. With each pounding penetration, Jonathan yelled the man's name louder.

Jervis pushed in as deep as he could, feeling the tight walls of Jonathan's ass closing around him tighter as his cock hit Jonathan's spot. The throbbing of both of their cocks soon relieving as both men released in sync. Jervis's cum shot deeply into Jonathan's ass earning a whimper from the boy, whilst Jonathan's cum trailed down Jervis's hands- Jervis, of course, licking the cum from his fingers as he pulled out of Jonathan.   
"I guess that makes you mine now~" Jervis whispered in Jonathan's ear enticingly as the man cleaned up the mess they had made quickly before hopping into the bed behind them. He pattened next to him for Jonathan to follow as the boy looked around confusingly for a short moment.

Shortly after this, Jervis had offered Jonathan the shower first as he slipped out of his clothes and proceeded to climb into his bed. How nice it felt for Jonathan to have the ability to shower in private once more, whilst such a small everyday thing to most people, to Jonathan it felt like a luxury compared to his previous situation. The thought of knowing he was alone in here was enough to allow his mind to settle for once. The very thing he craved for so long was finally being allowed. It felt so comforting to the boy. He hadn't been alone, truly alone for quite some time. Perhaps he never has been alone. For as long as he could think back there was always someone there with him. Jonathan despised that. From his father to the barbaric Doctor Strange at Arkham, somebody was always there to force him out of the isolation he felt comfort from.

Whilst the steamy water rained down upon his smooth skin, his mind left the small safe place and travelled through his memories reliving every bad thing the boy had encountered as of recently. This was normal to him, he was used to the feeling of extreme isolation and the ever so joyous moments where his mind retracted any fragments of logic- That was assuming he had any logical thoughts at the moment, of course. To Jonathan, this was mere normality, in fact, it was part of the reason for his incarceration at the Gotham Asylum. Of course, they didn't help there though. Jonathan recalled his "therapy" consititing of the occasional bath filled with ice cubes and the shocking of his brain to force him into submission. Perhaps that was why Penguin was at Arkham, to seek his revenge. Though Jonathan didn't see the man himself so he couldn't be too sure. But then again, what would he be seeking revenge for? He was to blame for the making of the toxin apart of the planned attack on the Iceberg Lounge. But it failed so surely Penguin would have no reason to attack him, right?

After finishing his shower and drying off, Jonathan walked back through the halls of their current hideout. As he walked through an open door into the bedroom he was to stay in a small bird jumped out of a clock as the small arms struck the hour. Jonathan snarled as he got into the bed feeling his eyes roll down almost immediately. He hadn't slept much in Arkham, so to him the opportunity to sleep until whichever hour he wanted felt like pure bliss. He slowly slipped into a deep slumber feeling himself pulled into something warm. The warm feeling covering his body like a sweet beam of light hitting against the skin on a cold winter's eve. He liked it. He pushed himself into the heat, craving the feeling over his whole body. "Mmm, so warm" A voice spoke, Jonathan wasn't sure if he was dreaming it or not though. He could feel his body slowly falling asleep and felt his arms open and something swerve under his arms. His mouth slowly smiled as he rested his head against the warmth. It was calming, a feeling the boy didn't feel too often anymore. He was too tired to question the voice, for now at least, he would submit to its arms of warmth and allow it to oversee his slumber.


	6. Chapter 6 - Insolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we follow Jonathan and Jervis on a quest to acquire a crucial item in Jonathan's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been proof read yet due to last minute edits. If you notice any errors, comment or dm me on wattpad (link in my bio)

Jervis rolled over elongating a sigh. He hasn't been sleeping well these past few nights. Between Jonathan's night mumbling and the occasional nightmare which required Jervis, though forced would be a more accurate term, to smother the boy with comfort in an attempt to calm him. This night Jonathan seemed to be showing a prime example of this; He never would mumble loud enough for Jervis to quite catch what he was saying, however. This annoyed the man. If he was to be ripped away from sleep, he would have preferred at least knowing why. 

On the bright side, Jonathan had opened up a small bit on his plan, though only when Jervis regrettably had a small outburst of anger. Jonathan didn't seem to mind though, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. This didn't surprise Jervis that much though, the boy did appear to be 'that type' when it came to it. The memory of their night sent small vibrations through his body as he flicked a finger into his underwear, carefully lowering his waistband trying not to wake Jonathan from his slumber. 

As Jervis slid his hand around the base of his member, he tightened the grip around it. He worked his hand around his length in pace with the pulsing of his veins. As his cock hardened, he decided to risk an easy task. With his other hand, he gently grazed Jonathan's cheek. His fingers rubbed against the boy's lips, softly prodding into the smooth skin. He edged himself closer to the boy as he felt himself become closer. In truth, he wasn't particularly horny this evening. Jervis had problems with getting to sleep, so this was his way. He would release usually with a hand touching or rubbing when he was feeling it, the boy somewhere. Anywhere would do. It was the sense of innocence Jervis liked to taint more than anything. 

As he released into a tissue (so that Jonathan never suspected him, of course) he dispossessed of it before swiftly returning to bed. His legs happily flunked back into position as he wrapped an arm around Jonathan. His felt his mind slowly falling to sleep as his breath rested too. It was a nice feeling Jerivs thought. The warmth of Jonathan's exposed skin heating the man's cold chest as he slept. He could only hope he would dream once more about their small 'adventure.'

The moonlit up the path the two men followed. The stars becoming almost like beacons of hope to them, of course, nothing had gone wrong just yet on their mission that Jervis still knew nothing about. But it was only a matter of time thought Jervis. How could he help when he knew nothing of the plan? Was it that the boy didn't trust him? Surely not, Jervis thought; Considering the events of a few days ago that would be merely ludicrous. Jonathan hadn't shown any signs of distrust, but what if he did and Jervis just didn't pick up on it? The overbearing tension began to cause thick beads of sweat to drip cruelly from the man's recently shaven face.

"We're almost there" Jonathan whispered as he crawled his way past the entrance of Ace Chemical's security gate. As Jervis ducked under the window with Jonathan, he heard the guard's exasperating snores coming through the small hole in the window. Though this didn't affect them much, they were, after all, trying to avoid the cameras more. Even if Jervis didn't quite know the plan, it didn't take much to understand they were here to take something. 

"Please, won't you just tell me the plan, Mr Crane?" Jervis pleaded again. He thought if he asked enough Jonathan might just break and tell him all he needed to know. Not knowing something, however small it may be, caused Jervis's skin to itch. Not literally, obviously, but the feeling of not knowing something just angered the man so much. Whether it was being left out of the loop or the feeling of self-doubt and isolation in a plan, Jervis didn't know. But what he did know was that if Jonathan didn't tell him soon he would consider not helping the boy, after all, why would he help when he didn't know what his role was?

"No." Jonathan sighed loudly as he walked up to a large side door and poked a short wire into the lock picking at it.  
"But why?" Jervis asked feeling his eyebrows dip alongside his patience.  
"Because it's my plan" Jonathan snapped back as he cranked the door ajar slipping into the compound. Jervis followed in feeling the anger rise to his head. He didn't want to force the boy to tell him through hypnosis he wanted the sanctification of knowing Jonathan trusted him enough to tell him. "If you don't like it, then wait outside. But I need your help, Jervis" Jonathan continued.  
"My help with what though!"   
"You'll find out when the time comes!" Jonathan groaned loudly trying his very best to stay quiet.   
"But how can I help when I don't know what it is I'm meant to do?" Jervis inquired. As he looked up, he saw Jonathan's eyes look him up and down in a fit of rage. " Oh, please don't be angry with me, Jonathan. It was merely a question" Jervis added quickly.   
"Then stop asking me the same question," Jonathan said through hard breaths of annoyance. 

"I know the hour is not young, but that doesn't excuse bad manners; But don't fret, it shan't be affecting you for you never had them to begin with, dear!" Jervis chuckled, trying to lighten to the mood as Jonathan sighed loudly.  
"I-" Jonathan stopped. He looked over to Jervis, how small, but noticeable smile fading. He continued, "Jervis? I just remembered... When we broke out, there was that note... I didn't... Well, I didn't imagine that did I?"  
"What dear? Oh, I had forgotten all about it myself! No, no you did not imagine it. Why do you ask?" Jervis inquired.   
"No reason" Jonathan nodded, appearing to enter back into his thoughts. Jervis resented this, for whenever Jonathan retreated to his mind, Jervis would be forced to think through his. 

No, Jervis thought. Not now. He was tired and the last thing he wanted to do was to think about Alice. He couldn't help it, whenever his mind went cold the main things in his mind were Jonathan and his dear Alice- intact, they were quite alike in some way. Alice was quiet and shy and whilst Jonathan has his moments, he too is quiet and shy. Both had creativity flowing through them, yes Alice's may have been pure and innocent whilst Jonathan's were different ways to poison someone- but each to their own, Jervis thought. It wasn't like he was in any way perfect.

Perhaps if he tried to strike a conversation on a different subject, that might shake the boy into talking, Jervis thought. But to no avail, Jonathan continued to ignore the man however much he whined. But then, Jervis had an idea- a rather twisted one but an idea nonetheless. He thought over the idea swiftly before concluding that it was, in fact, a 'logical' step. 

As they continued to stalk the gloomy halls of the empty Ace Chemicals compound, Jervis came to a halt. Jonathan continued for a few moments before finally noticing once he walked into a closed door. That was one way to get him out of it Jervis thought- who would've thought simply not opening a door would bring Jonathan back to reality?

"Jervis, what are you doing?" Jonathan sighed reaching up to his temples and rubbing the aching muscles gently. Small crystal tears leaked from an eye as he accidentally poked himself mid-eye-roll.   
"It's simple. I won't move until you tell me the plan" Jervis whined gratefully.   
"You can wait there then" Jonathan concluded before hurrying out of the room in a great fuss. 

Well fuck, Jervis thought. That didn't go as planned at all, in fact, it went worse than imagined. Jonathan was supposed to beg him to come, why didn't he? Did he no longer want Jervis's company? Apparently not, or did he not trust Jervis? Surely that wasn't the case though- not after everything they had been through. Jervis felt defeated. But also angry, he often did whenever things didn't go as he planned. 

He looked around the dull room, there wasn't much interest in it. It reminded Jervis of a storage room but without all the boxes in. There were lists of things that should have been here, or where they belonged, but all the crates were empty. This wasn't that strange, Jonathan had mentioned before that the wing they had entered in wasn't used too much anymore. Jervis couldn't blame them, the smell sent weird chills through Jervis's body. He couldn't quite make out the smell, it wasn't a bad smell, in fact, it was quite the opposite. But, for a working environment, the smell would have caused Jervis to go mad. 

In the distance, Jervis heard multiple bangs and clashes of doors being, what sounded like, kicked open. Hushed voices soon followed, it didn't sound like the GCPD to Jervis, they usually made much more of a fuss. 

Jervis ran picking up a large wooden broom and hurried out the same door Jonathan left through. He quickly stuffed the broom in between the two metallic holders placed on the doors. The voices grew closer, he almost recognised one of the voices. Jervis dashed down the corridor hearing the thugs attempting to break down the door he had just sealed. If truth is said, he wasn't paying too much attention as to which way he ran, there were so many ways after all. He guessed Jonathan heard the same sound and hid. If he didn't, Jervis was buying him time at least.

He could hear the flood of footsteps racing throughout the corridors. He hoped Jonathan had heard them, but maybe he didn't. It's very likely he deluded himself into his thoughts again, Jervis thought. The impending arrival of the thugs was delayed once more as Jervis blocked another door, this time having to push a wooden desk in its way. It wasn't too heavy and wouldn't stop them for too long, but perhaps it would be all the time he needed to find someplace safe. 

He felt his heart beating rapidly as he turned a corner and spotted the figure of Jonathan crouched down peering into something. Jervis raced into the room and slammed the doors shut causing Jonathan to almost fly into a large container of what Jervis assumed to be acid.   
"We need to hide" Jervis panted feeling his feet almost shrivel away in fear of being used again. Jonathan looked up confused but stayed silent as Jervis continued in a whisper, "Thugs...here...chasing me"

Jonathan nodded signalling for Jervis to follow him, they hurriedly sneaked to the light switch, turning it off before crouching down behind a few large crates that were in the process of being prepared for shipping somewhere. The voices outside the room grew louder and louder until they went silent. A small beam of light creaked in as the door edged open. "I don't think she's in here" a deep voice called. Jervis partially shook in anger almost knocking a crate over as he whined quietly. Jonathan threw his hand over Jervis's mouth as he began to whisper something. 

"Did you hear that?" Another voice rather close to them asked.  
"You're hearing things, man" the first voice called back in response. As Jervis looked down, however, he almost squealed. Jonathan clearly hadn't noticed, but his hand lined the corner of Jervis's thigh. Don't think about it, Jervis thought not wanting to make this an even more awkward situation. 

"Let's move on, she's probably escaped by now. Shame, she looked really pretty" the 'leader' of the small group said as he began to walk out the way they had come. Jonathan and Jervis didn't move until they were sure they were gone. Once sure, Jervis shot up and exclaimed: "She! Who are they calling she?! I've never been more offended. My dear Crane, I don't look like a lady, do I?"   
"Of course not," Jonathan laughed as he turned the lights back on before continuing, "Anyways, I need you to help me look for something"  
"What is it?"   
"It'll be in a small box labelled for somebody called 'Ben Naxiles'"   
"Who is that?"   
"An alias"   
"Very smart" Jervis nodded in response as he began to look. 

Jervis staggered over to the other side of the large room and began peaking around the boxes, each time looking at their label carefully making sure to scam each word knowing how furious Jonathan would be if he missed it. The sound of vague bubbling filled the now empty room, and to Jervis, it was almost comforting. The sizzling reminded him to keep looking so that he could get to sleep sooner. 

Even though he could feel his eyelids peeling down slowly, each time he forced them open and continued looking through a series of boxes.   
"Any luck, Mr Crane?" Jervis asked hopefully.  
"Not yet" Jonathan yawned.   
"At least I'm not the only one who could use a sleep" Jervis laughed, throwing another box behind him.  
"About that, we'll need to find a lab of some sort once we find my package"   
"That shouldn't be too tricky" Jervis smiled. 

"Heh, my dear. I think I found it!" Jervis gleefully yelled as he checked the label again. Jonathan shot overtaking the box from Jervis's hands. He quickly opened the box, but his smile faded. The next thing Jervis saw was the box shooting across the room and hitting the wall with a loud thud.  
"What's wrong, dear?" Jervis asked rather nervously not wanting to have something thrown at him.   
"Someone's taken it. It's not in there" Jonathan tried holding his anger in, but fragments of it came out in his speech. Jervis nodded in response as he muttered something under his breath. 

"Do you have any idea who?" Jervis asked after taking a moment to think.   
"No. Without it the plans ruined"  
"You never know, if I knew the plan I might be able to be of assistance" Jervis added merrily.   
"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not telling you the plan?" Jonathan growled, his voice growing ever so impatient with each breath.   
"But why?"  
"Because you don't have to know every little thing, Jervis!" Jonathan yelled as Jervis had to dodge the first box Jonathan acquired.  
"Don't take that tone with me, in afraid you'll grow to regret it" Jervis half winked, feeling the anger flowing through his body.   
"Are you threatening me?"   
"No! Of course not," Jervis quickly said, adding the remainder of his sentence as the boy cooled slightly, "I just mean that I have ways of acquiring the respect I deserve" and with that Jervis dashed at the boy, knocking him to the floor in one swift movement. 

"Wha-" Jonathan was cut off by a large pair of hands muffling his mouth as he felt his body thrown over Jervis's lap.  
"My dear, I tried to warn you," Jervis said, sounding almost sympathetic for the boy as he brought a hand harshly down onto Jonathan's ass. Jonathan's body shook with anxiety as he did so. A small whine ghosted the boy's lip intrudingly as another spank slapped down onto his ass. Jervis grinned widely as he felt the boy's body twitch almost violently.  
"Tell me, why won't you tell me?" Jervis asked pulling his hand away from Jonathan's mouth hoping the boy wouldn't scream. 

"Get off me!" Jonathan yelled trying to push the man away. His body continued to twitch as his breathing began to quicken. "I said let go!" Jonathan tried rolling away from Jervis but failed miserably. Jervis tightened the grip on Jonathan's body and began to tut seeing the sight beneath him. He brought his hand down once more, this time slowly rubbing Jonathan's ass before bringing his hand back as Jonathan hissed.  
"Oh don't worry, I shall do exactly that... just as soon as you treat me with some respect, Jonathan." Jervis grinned once more feeling the boy's crotch twitch slightly.  
"You're fucking insane!" Jonathan breathed trying his best to calm himself down as Jervis's hand rubbed the outline of his lips.   
"Oh, I know," Jervis smiled widely before continuing, "As are you. That is why we make such the perfect pair! I could have hypnotised you to tell me... but to be honest, I couldn't do that to you unless I absolutely needed to. So. please tell me?" Jervis had hoped this would be enough to sway the boy into telling him at least something. He could deal with Jonathan's anger later. 

"I- I can't" Jonathan whimpered.   
"Why?" Jervis asked trailing a finger against Jonathan's waistline after bringing his hand down once more.  
"I.. I just can't" Jonathan continued, sounding almost sad.   
"Well, if you can't then I'll have to do this" Jervis snickered as he proceeded to tug at Jonathan's pants until just his ass was visible. Without looking at Jonathan, Jervis licked his finger and began to trail it around the outline of Jonathan's hole being careful as to not push it in however much he wanted to. This, of course, made Jonathan groan with pleasure as he tried mumbling for the man to stop. 

"S--Stop"   
"I will just as soon as you tell me what I need to know"   
"F-Fine" Jonathan whined, he took a deep breath before lowering his head beginning to mumble something quietly: "I- I need to get revenge on Penguin... He didn't do anything physically but the Doctor at Arkham, Strange did.... things to me because of him... I just.. I need to" Jonathan let out a loud cry of pleasure as Jervis pushed his finger deep into his tight hole.   
"Thank you, my dear Crane. And forgive me, I needed to know otherwise I feared I could not help" Jervis smiled, pulling his finger out teasingly slow feeling Jonathan's member rock against his knee as he pulled the boy up.

"I- Well, I.." Jonathan began, his icy cool voice edging the brink of tears. The swelling of his eyes shortly followed as thick drops of salty tears drizzled down his smooth cheek, the boy shuddered as he began to croak under his breath. Jervis had never seen the boy in such a state of confusion that he almost mistook it for disappointment in the removal of his finger from Jonathan's hole.

"No no, don't be upset, Jonathan. I know it may cause pain but we do need to talk; the unholy Doctor inquires- or tortures, you about Penguin... a few hours beforehand, the man is seen outside with the Doctor. This can't be a coincidence." Jervis says, making sure to pick his words carefully not wanting to hurt Jonathan any more. As he speaks, he begins walking towards over to a control panel and fiddling with a few buttons. 

Jonathan looks up, clearly struck with fear as he tries to hide it. He breathes in loudly before asking Jervis what he was doing, an attempt to distract himself Jervis thought before replying rather blandly: "I'm trying to open the gate so we don't have to walk back" Jervis chuckled slightly- Even he was lazy at times. 

"May I ask what kind of revenge you had in mind?" Jonathan's face gloomed at the question, but nevertheless, he responded,   
"I-I don't know. Or at least not yet. I want him to feel the way I felt: Alone"  
"I see," Jervis nodded, a small smirk emerged alongside his chapped lips.   
"What's funny?"   
"You"  
"What do you mean?" Jonathan's face dropped.   
"I mean the fact you think that'll work- it's not a bad tactic, but Penguin is already alone. I mean to say, he feels that anyways. To harm him you need to go after the only one he cares for"   
"And who's that?"  
"I have no clue" Jervis admitted, feeling rather useless all of a sudden.   
"Hm," Jonathan replied as he looked off to the other side of the room. 

With one more push, a loud creak echoed the room as the blast door slid upwards. The flashing of colours filled the outskirts of the door quickly, mixtures of blue and red with loud shouts crept under the door until they faced both men head-on. 

The door had opened fully to show four GCPD patrol cars. A wave of officers flooded to the entrance, holding their guns in the air. "GCPD, raise your hands!" One officer yelled as she walked closer to the men. Jervis dashed out the way, avoiding various shots and slipping through a door. He panted heavily as he climbed a flight of stairs and boarded himself into what appeared to be the manager's room. He had hoped Jonathan had the same idea. He hadn't. 

With a large pull, Jervis poked his head up seeing four officers handcuff Jonathan and throw him into the back of a car. If he was lucky he wouldn't be taken back to Arkham immediately at least. 

He heard multiple voices come from down below as he crept through another door. He was in luck. Behind a small black door sat a stairwell. He ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could take him, with a great shove, a door at the top wedged open allowing him to slip onto the roof. In the distance he could see multiple helicopters heading his way- he had to hurry. 

He didn't know how he did it, or where he got the energy to escape from. But somehow he had. Jervis slipped out from behind a tree and slid into his house. He immediately ran into the bedroom. He felt safe in there, Alice had decorated the room herself. The whole room made her feel alive once more. Jervis knew she was gone, but knowing he sat where she once sat helped his beating heart slower. 

But that's when he noticed it. A small trail of red liquid leaked out from behind a small desk. Curiously Jervis pulled the desk aside, within seconds his biggest fear had been confirmed. In a pool of blood sat a crispy note. Jervis looked down at the note frowning as he picked it up. He began to read it hastily: "I agree, he needs to go. But who am I?" Jervis sighed loudly. He wasn't stupid, he knew if someone had acquired the location of where he was that meant one thing- he or Jonathan was being followed by someone. But, that's not what interested Jervis's mind, what did was the mysterious 'he.' They could have meant Penguin, but that was unlikely.

They must have meant Jonathan... now, that scared him.

He quickly packed a small bag of important equipment that could help him break the boy out. He could only assume they had taken Jonathan to the GCPD. He was injured, Arkham wouldn't be able to take him that way- could they?

He shot out the door, starting to run towards the closest car he could find, forcing his way in. He didn't care who saw him now. No one would hurt his boy. Not now, not ever. 

He began to drive towards the GCPD trying his very best to arrive before whoever was tracking him. He didn't know who it could be. Then again, he didn't know much about the criminals of Gotham. How could he be sure it was meant for him anyway- it could have been intended for Jonathan to read. But then again, did they make matters any better for either of them? Jervis was certain of one thing at least, and that was that no one would be hurting Jonathan, not on his watch. All he had to do was hurry, and Jervis was good at that.


	7. Chapter 7 - GCPD Gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our story comes to an end, we see Jonathan's last hope appear in the nick of time. The GCPD attempt to prevent their escape though, only one side will succeed.

The journey to the GCPD was silent. The desire to end it all had never been more powerful, Jonathan thought to himself. The melancholy sky cried upon the car, almost as if it were mimicking the pain in Jonathan's heart. Getting caught was not apart of the plan, in fact, he hadn't even thought of the possibility. He was so sure no one-tailed them to Ace Chemicals- but Jonathan couldn't pretend to be surprised. Nothing worked out for him, not now, not ever. He wasn't sure whether it was the gruesome torture he endured at Arkham that emptied his empathy for anyone, including himself. Come to think of it, had he ever cared? He cared about his mother and father but that was different... Things were different then.

The officers escorting Jonathan kept to themselves not bothering to acknowledge his presence as they spoke openly about their private lives- it was funny Jonathan thought. At least he knew where to fetch test dummies if he or Jervis required them in the distant future. What would he tell them? Perhaps they might send him somewhere else if he told them about what happened at Arkham, it wasn't like he hadn't any proof of it- then again, would anybody care?

Then again, the GCPD wasn't known for intelligence. Even the good cops knew that not that there were many of those about. Aside from the occasional outburst on the streets, they were essentially useless. They couldn't even track Jervis to an apartment that he had lived in previously. If that didn't show their intolerable idiocy then Jonathan didn't know what would. From what Jonathan could hear, hasn't even managed to stay faithful to their wives. Jonathan tried blocking the rest from there on out, he had far too much to worry about than whether an officer could keep his clothes on.

The wind howled furiously as they winded through the sleeping city. Even to Jonathan, the city looked almost beautiful. The glow of yellow lights lit the road as the undertaker took him to his funeral, or at least that was what it felt like to Jonathan. He never had understood why the GCPD were so useless until today, the truth was that they were simply lazy. They hadn't got to Jervis and he wasn't exactly a quiet man, or maybe they had and they were just keeping quiet, but Jonathan doubted that. Surely they would use that to their advantage, but Jonathan didn't have to worry that much, he would find out shortly.

Before long they were stepping out into the night's sky and pulling Jonathan out too. They escorted Jonathan into the GCPD with little retaliation, he saw no point in being difficult now. There was nowhere to hide, no way to escape. He probably would be killed upon his return to Arkham, there was no way Dr Strange would allow him to live now. Or maybe he would be allowed to live so long as he kept himself in solitary, that sounded like something the twisted Doctor would do. Wasn't it enough Jonathan had endured torture? All he could do was hope Jervis would follow through with the parts he knew about- it wasn't much but it was enough to send a message.

"Name?" A grubby man behind a long wooden desk asked loudly. The dark strands of his hair covering part of his face as he looked down at a paper with a pen ready to write.   
"Jonathan Crane" Joanthsn saw no point in lying at this stage, it wouldn't take too long for someone to recognise him now.   
"Wha-" The man looked up, his pupils widening slightly in shock as he hastily lowered a hand to grab what Joanthsn assumed was his pistol. "Aren't you suppose to be in Arkham?"  
"Yes," Jonathan answered truthfully. His arms still bleeding slightly from the painful tackle from earlier.   
"Lock him up" The officer pointed to an empty holding cell. At least they weren't dragging him to Arkham just yet.

The man shot across the room winding between multiple cops trying to make way for him. "Jim! Lee!" The man shouted as he banged on a door rather close to the cell Jonathan was in.   
"Harvey?" A deeper voice called, but as the door opened, Jonathan immediately recognized the voice. Jim Gordon. Fuck, this was it. This was where he would be cast back to Arkham, there was no way Jim would even listen to anything Jonathan had to say. "Harvey, what is it?" Jim asked as he opened the door wider, behind him a dark-haired lady slipped out the room holding a few files.   
"Crane. We got him" Harvey breathed, even that short amount of exercise proved too much for him. Jonathan snickered slightly.   
"Woah- what?" Jim asked.  
"Should we call Arkham?" Harvey's eyes narrowed, his voice sounding conflicted.

Jim turned his head to face Jonathan in a swift movement. He titled his head as if he was silently questioning the boy.   
"He looks injured... Lee?" Jim said before calling the lady over.  
"Jim?" Her thick voice softly questioned as he stalked back across the room.   
"Could you take a look at Crane? He looks-"  
"Weirdly injured" Lee finished his sentence for him. Harvey turned to look at Jonathan and whispered a quiet threat to the boy: "Don't try anything"

Jonathan was led to a small medical lab. Two silver slabs were in the centre of the room whilst a wall-length desk sat in front of them. Lee motioned for Jonathan to sit as she began to pull up his sleeves so that they rested on his shoulders.   
"How did you get these?" She asked smoothly trying her best to sound somewhat sympathetic. Jonathan merely stared back at her in return. He glanced over to Jim before looking back at the floor. There was no point in trying to say anything whilst the mercenary was still around, Jonathan thought.

Lee caught on turning her head to face Jim and pointing to the door. He hesitated for a moment but left. As the bang of the door shutting filled the room, Lee pulled her chair closer to Jonathan. "I can't help you unless you tell me"  
"Why? You wouldn't believe me anyway" Jonathan sighed.   
"You bet? I worked at Arkham before, I know how brutal it can be there" Lee stated, she pulled a tissue out of a grey box and wet it before beginning to dab Jonathan's scars clean. The stinging forced Jonathan to tremble, he could almost feel the knife carving into his silky skin again. Lee's white coat slowly turning bloody in his gaze.   
"No...no" Jonathan muttered under his breath trying to control his urge to run. The truth was, he knew he needed to clean them up properly and perhaps an ex-Arkham employee would give him some sympathy. He didn't want it, but it did make him feel better inside, even if it was only temporary.   
"What is it?" Lee asked as she rubbed a wet cloth against the irritable skin. Jonathan's eyes watered as the pain shook his body.   
"H..him" Jonathan mumbled.   
"Who?"

As Jonathan tried to answer, everything around him began to slur. The room span violently as did his grip on his body. He felt his body slowly becoming limb, the pain from the cuts incinerating his skin.   
"Jonathan?" He heard a voice call, he didn't know who's. For all, he knew it could have been his Father's. He felt his arms reach out to grip the voice as if that was possible. He couldn't feel his body anymore nor could he control it. But that didn't matter much to Jonathan for soon enough his vision faded quickly. His head thumped loudly as everything went black, and with that, his body slumped against something cold.

He was unsure of how much time had passed, the windows white colouring proved at least a few hours. He had to escape, but how? By now the GCPD had probably called Arkham and were getting ready to transfer him back. He couldn't believe after how close he got it was all over. The thing that hurt him the most was knowing he would be kept far away from Jervis. You see, over the course of their friendship Jonathan had started to become quite fond of the sadistic man's company. Whilst he wasn't the best companion, he was enough for Jonathan. Pain sliced through his heart as images of Jervis's inevitable capture occurred. The very thing he feared the most happened in his mind but he was defenceless, he couldn't help Jervis at all.

The thing that angered Jonathan the most was that his plan would fail. It would have been glorious, Jonathan thought. The gas they had gone to collect would have been enough to force the victim asleep and to live their worst nightmare. What would happen to the gas now? He knew it wasn't at Ace Chemicals like it should have been but surely the GCPD couldn't have had it, perhaps they did. But who would've told them? Only he knew about it, or so he thought.

Now he thought about it, there was that weird note at Arkham when they escaped, Doctor Strange had been watching them escape and it did seem too easy... Surely not, it couldn't be. Had he allowed them to escape? Unless he wanted Jonathan to so that he would go through with his plans... that way Strange didn't have to be responsible for his death. It all made sense now, Jonathan wanted to cry, no- he wanted to scream in anger and kill anything that moved.

As if on queue the door swung open revealing Jim Gordon and Lee, Jonathan shut his eyes instantly and tilted his head to face them. As he listened in to their conversation his eyes began to water as he heard Lee mention scars which only resulted in electrocution. This wasn't good.   
"Are you saying Strange is zapping patients now?" Jim sighed as if finding it almost theatrically amusing.   
"No- well, maybe. Can you think of any other situation he could have obtained the scars, Jim?"   
"It could explain why Strange has been cooperative this time..." Jim said under his breath as if trying to keep it to himself.

Jonathan almost smiled, if they suspected his torturer of abuse, maybe they wouldn't send him back there after all. Gotham Asylum wasn't much better but at least he was left alone there- well to a degree, the supervised ice baths weren't amazing.  
Jim walked around the room, pacing quickly. "If Strange is zapping patients should we even send him back? Gotham Asylum may take him back" The man sighed loudly as he looked back at Lee for a response.

"Medically speaking, I don't think he'd make the journey. He isn't in critical condition, but a journey like that could cause for his stitches to open- he could lose too much blood, Jim" Lee raised her eyebrow as Jim looked away annoyed. At least they didn't want to move him yet, Jonathan thought. "Besides, you know what I think of Arkham..after what happened with ther-"  
Jim interrupted, "Fine," Jim threw his hands up as if admitting defeat, "But Tetch, he's still out there, when he comes for him we need to be ready. I want you to go home and be out of the way." Jim whispered warmly. Lee nodded in response as she began to lock some of her stuff away in cabinets.

Jonathan prepared himself too or at least tried to. "Don't pass out" he kept telling himself. He was sure there was another way out of here, he just had to find it. But all of the stress mixed with the loud bangs of the closing of the cabinet caused for his head to thump again. He felt his world spinning inside his mind as he gripped the slab he was placed on tightly. He tried his best to stay conscious but ultimately failed. He hated the lack of control he had over his body, but it was then again, why would he be able to control his body when he couldn't even control his actions.

Thump 

"Jonathan?" a voice echoed. The nonchalant whisper sending chills through Jonathan's spine. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It called again, but this time a small figure began to appear in the distance, crumbling the darkness out of his vision. Could it really be him?   
"Father?" He asked as his body tensed feeling mixed emotions travel through his body. He slowly began walking towards the figure awaiting a response. Sadly, the figure did not respond no matter how long Jonathan waited. "F-Father?" He called again.  
"You can call me that if you like, my dear" the voice hollowed back almost cheerfully. Jonathan recognised the tone anywhere.  
"Jervis?" Jonathan ran towards the man gleefully. His heart rapidly beating as if he hadn't seen the cheery man for years.  
"Shhh. I'm here now" the man shot forward and embraced Jonathan in a wave of warmth.

"I'm scared" Jonathan admitted as he felt a salty tear drip down his soft skin- but that didn't seem to bother Jervis, he raised an arm to wipe away the boy's tear as he pulled him closer. A strangely large hand found itself playing with his hair. This was nice, Jonathan thought.   
"It's okay, we're all scared in this cruel world- but that's what makes it worth living in, my dear." Jervis calmly resided as if he had been practising that line his whole life.   
"What are you scared of?" Jonathan asked curiously.   
"Losing you" Jervis admitted. Jonathan smiled in reply and felt his head lay into the warmth. This was good.

Soon after he was pulled away; his eyes watched as Jervis's body began to shape differently, the change was slight but noticeable. He had started to look like the Jervis he knew well- some facial hair with long knotty hair very similar to his own. But that wasn't all that changed, his outfit began to appear black and white stripes and the world transformed into a large cell.

Not here again.

Jonathan peered down to see his own clothes matching Jervis's, his own hair slightly longer and knottier than usual too. The cell's stance was almost identical to the one Jonathan was kept in back at Gotham Asylum. His eyes almost lit up as Jervis tackled him to the floor, suddenly the man couldn't control himself anymore and began to pry Jonathan's lips open with his tongue. Jervis licked Jonathan's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth. He wasn't rough, it was calming to Jonathan, almost a reminder that he was not alone.

Jervis continued to kiss as his arm tightened around Jonathan's waist keeping the boy still. His fingernails dug into the soft skin keeping Jonathan from enjoying the kiss as much as he would have liked. But this was nice, he thought. Jervis pulled away and looked down at the boy, "What's wrong, my dear.?" He asked   
"This isn't real. You're not actually here, I'll wake up and be alone again" Jonathan sighed feeling his heartbeat rapidly.  
"You imagined it, therefore it is real" Jervis sang playfully kissing Jonathan's noseJonathan smiled, even though he knew none of this was real, the feeling still calmed his nerves nonetheless. Sadly, he knew none of it would last. He knew once he woke up he would be torn away from his lover's arms and put back on the cold slab in the stingy medical room in the GCPD. Escape was still an option, but an unlikely percentage of success. 

"Don't leave." He knew his long-haired companion had no control over it, but he still said it. The overwhelming feeling of fear and doubt flooded through his veins rushing their way through his body taking up even the small fragments of positive emotions the boy was feeling. None of this was new though, he was used to it.   
"I don't want to, my dear. But you must wake up, for me." And with that, Jervis began to fade away; it started with his fingertips, they began to grow faint, but after a short, while his body joined in until there was nothing but a black blur where the man was standing. 

Jonathan shot up with a chill before breathing in calmy at the site of the empty room. He had time. He would try to escape. He couldn't leave Jervis without a fight, whilst Jonathan was many things, a coward he was not. Jonathan swung his leg over the slab staggering as he hit the tiled floor. He carefully crept over to the door attempting to jiggle the doorknob to the avail. He was locked in, though this was not exactly a bad thing, in fact, it helped him quite a bit- though why did they lock him in? Perhaps they thought him to be dead... No, that wasn't it. But Jonathan soon found the reason, beside another door, sat an officer fast asleep. "Pathetic." Jonathan spat under his breath. 

Jonathan grazed up against the moonlit wall as he crept past the guard trying his best not to wake him. The door luckily ajar, he slipped through it was ease. Luckily for him, a large open window stood aside a large cabinet that looked climbable. Well, at least he had a plan now. But surely it wouldn't be this easy, right? This was the Police Headquarters, would they really be so stupid? Perhaps so, or they wanted to use him to track Jervis down... Jonathan had to take the chance, and with that, he leapt up the side of the cabinet causing it to wobble weakly as he poked his head, and soon after, the rest of his body out onto a small ledge. The thin ledge looked threateningly ancient, as it the very stones would crumble away at any sign of activity on them. 

As Jonathan began to shift his body alongside the crumbly ledge he spotted a car in the distance speeding towards the GCPD. Oh god, was that Jervis? He hoped it wasn't- not now at least. Jonathan managed to see a flock of dark hair swirl past as the figure shot past. The car drifted up to the front steps of the GCPD and Jervis shot out the driver's side. The worse part was Jonathan couldn't call for him if he did the officer on guard could wake and alert the rest of the precinct. He was fucked either way. He tried adjusting his position as he felt the ledge begin to crack beneath him. He slipped back into the window and climbed down the cabinet, with a little jump onto the floor, as he did he heard a booming voice in a distant room. He had little time now.

He slipped back through the wedged door and grabbed an incoming arm swiftly, the guard had woken up. Fucking hell Jervis, Jonathan thought. He shoved the usually large man into the wall opposite, clashing pots screeching the walls as they clanged into his head. Jonathan worked quickly and pinched a large scalp next to him and slashed at the officer. A thick gush of blood squirted out the side of his arm alongside a scream of pain. Jonathan stood his ground as he slashed again, this time aiming for the man's chest. As the metal tool dug into the man's rough skin the door of the lab burst open, there stood Jervis Tetch.   
"Ah, there you are" Jervis smiled as thumped the officer around the head with what appeared to be a baton sending the officer crashing to the floor.

Jervis ran at Jonathan tacking the boy in his arms as he sighed loudly, "I was so worried I'd be late and yo-" Jonathan cut Jervis off with a short chuckle.  
"I'm fine, I promise" Jonathan smiled before turning to the open door once more, "How did you get in here?" He asked with a raised brow. 

"Oh, my dear that was a mere treat! It seems they weren't very busy this fine night, or should I say dawn. Though we should be going just in case someone does poke around" Jervis frowned as he looked back at the door he came through. "Did you hear that?"   
"Hear what?"  
"That" Jervis shuddered, but before long Jonathan knew exactly what Jervis had meant for eight tall officers charged through the reception into the main part of the reception and with them was a man Jervis hated the most, Jim Gordon.

"Quick, through here" Jonathan whispered as they shot into the room with the tall cabinet again, but as they did patters against the floor echoed the room formidably. Jonathan climbed first pulling Jervis up after him. The cool wind of Gotham hit his face first, it was fairly comforting almost- The city was slowly waking up just as their story would possibly face a cruel end. Jonathan knew this though, he knew it was unlikely to actually attack Penguin, but he still wanted, no needed, to.

Jonathan swept along the thin ridged ledge feeling temporarily astray from his body- the twisting fear of falling bothered him immensely. He tried his best to not think of that though, they only had to reach the roof. Once there Jonathan hoped a GCPD helicopter would be stationed, if not they were screwed. Jonathan tried to reason with himself, surely there would be at least one. If there wasn't they could always try to sneak through but Jonathan wasn't aware of any backdoors aside from the garage. But that would be suicide for he had heard multiple officers guarded that area ever since the last break-in. brake in

"Did you have a plan?" Jonathan questioned, his hair flocking in his face from the wind.   
"I- well, not particularly," Jervis admitted feeling defeated. Jonathan sighed loudly in response as he tried climbing up to the next ledge as he made his way to the roof.   
"I guess we're heading to the roof then" Jonathan glared as he felt Jervis's eyes focus on him.

Jonathan knew this was it, they were trapped. Jumping down off the window ledge will kill them for sure as would running into a room full of cops. The only option left was to hope the roof was indeed empty. He couldn't go back to Arkham, not after all he had done. But would that really be so bad? He would have Jervis close by at least. He was sure Jervis would do anything to be able to see him again inside Arkham. 

After a short while of climbing, Jonathan pulled himself up with a loud grunt. He immediately turned around and helped Jervis up. They were alone on the roof, Jonathan couldn't believe it. Perhaps there was a chance of survival in this sadistic game of cat and mouse. He shot towards a small helicopter on the other side of the roof, it was probably used for patrolling the local area Jonathan whispered heavily to Jervis as they ran towards it. It was so close, it was within reach.   
"Jonathan!" Jervis beckoned from what sounded like far behind, could he not run faster? Jonathan ignored him until he yelled again, "Mr Crane, behind you!" But it was too late, two large arms wrapped around his torso, he tried kicking back but the person restraining him would not budge.   
"Jonathan Crane, Jervis Tetch, you're under arrest for escaping Arkham Asylum and the murder of Rosella Scott" Jim Gordon growled. "Murder?" Jonathan questioned to himself, who the fuck was Rosella? Jonathan glared cranely over to Jervis, of course, Jervis had probably murdered someone on his way here. How could the man be so stupid? The weird thing was, Jervis had the same look in his eyes, did he not remember doing it? Or did he even do it? Jonathan continued to try to escape Jim's arms but it was no use, the man was leading him towards a fire door and before he knew it, back through the GCPD to the cells once more. It was really over. He had been almost free and had it stripped away from him cruelly. To make things better, Jim could be heard calling Arkham.


	8. Epilogue

It had been months since Jonathan and Jervis had seen each other, it was quite tragic for Jervis to think back to their time together. Truly, he had no idea what he became of the boy, both of them were sent back to Arkham the next morning but in separate transports. Upon arrival at Arkham, Jervis implored with Doctor Strange to tell him what he became of his love, but the Doctor merely laughed. Jervis couldn't stand it, he truly loved Jonathan and couldn't live without him. Each memory scarred Jervis's memory like a cruel nightmare refusing to leave, but calling it a nightmare would be an understatement. Jervis craved the information of what happened to Jonathan but had to live with the knowledge that he most likely would never hear or see from the boy again. He only hoped Jonathan wasn't living the same torture that he was.

Jervis had rumours of Jonathan, but that's all it was, rumours. The tainted Doctor made sure to keep them as far away from each other as possible, but every now and then Jonathan would get a small peak of Jervis but each time he made a dash for the man or called out for him he would be forced awake from jolts of electricity. Yes, that continued for months, but for different reasons now. Jonathan's condition became much worse, Jonathan Crane slowly left so that only a ghost of who the boy used to be remained inside his body. What caused this, you may ask? Well, after Jonathan was ushered to the "therapy" room with Doctor Peabody, she revealed since Jonathan would never be leaving again, that Doctor Strange knew Penguin had nothing to do with Jonathan and was trying to manipulate and program the boy's brain to believe Penguin was to blame for his torture so that he would go after the crime lord. As Jonathan heard this news, naturally, he tried breaking free and murdering both Doctors, but ultimately failed after striking a punch to Doctor Peabody's mushroom-shaped face. 

But, to everyone's surprise, one night a ginger-haired menace strode the halls of Arkham unmonitored and let himself into Jervis's cell with a proposition: Help to break him out, but Jervis declined it almost instantly until the chaotic ginger mentioned needing someone good at mixing chemicals and that's when it hit him. Jonathan. Jervis agreed to the terms as long as his new ally, Jerome, could break Jonathan out too. He couldn't believe it, he was going to see his love again! But, things never last in Gotham, let alone Arkham. Jonathan didn't remember Jervis, not one bit. It was an awkward encounter, that's for sure. Jonathan didn't even remember his name at first, Jervis had no idea what Doctor Strange had done to Jonathan but he knew he would get revenge as soon as he got Jonathan's memory back- but never did come back. Small parts of it did, like his Father using innocent people for test subjects. But anything from the last few months was a blur to Jonathan, he still wouldn't accept he knew Jervis before Jerome had introduced them the previous night.

A while later during the events of what everyone referred to as the "No man's land era" Jervis tried reaching out to Jonathan again to protect him for all the chaos on the streets and to leave with him through a secret tunnel Jerimiah had been overseeing, but Jonathan almost killed him. He had remembered who was was, that much was clear, but Jonathan seemed to believe Jervis gave them up to the police, which obviously was not what happened- Doctor Strange had mentioned to Jervis that he orchestrated their escape and had left the notes drenched in blood. Do you want to know a secret? It was Jonathan's blood. Doctor Hugo Strange was a sick man, he had invited Cobblepot and Barbara to Arkham for a "meeting" just so Jervis would see them together and help convince Jonathan of their workings without even realising. Jervis hated himself when he found out, to this day he still blamed himself. 

Perhaps one day they'll meet again and Jonathan will forgive Jervis and remember the truth, Jervis still held out hope but it had been almost 10 years since their last encounter and nothing had changed. Jervis tried to find Jonathan but most of the time he was forced to give up, what was the point in trying to find someone who didn't want to be found? But there was a bright side to all this, Jonathan had slowly started becoming himself once more, he had released from Arkham after being sent back there for good by the GCPD a few years after the events of the Nyssa incident. A lovely blond nurse who worked closely with Jerimiah Velaska had arranged for Jonathan to be released as she saw him as sane. His psychiatrist agreed with her decision. In fact, Jim Gordon met Jonathan on his release day to congratulate him, no one understood why exactly, but Jim had been doing it with a lot of the Arkham releases. 

Jonathan did secretly miss his cell at Arkham, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. After Hugo Strange had abandoned it, the place was almost therapeutic for a while. They did have real therapy sessions and had demolished all the torture the basement held. The new overseer was a fresh out of college graduate, she had been the only one after the job actually, so naturally, she had gotten it. Harleen tried extremely hard to allow all of her patients as much free roam around the asylum as she could, and it actually worked. The percentage of reoffending decreased rapidly and most of the patients grew happier as a result. She wasn't in that position for long though, after Jonathan's release, she stood down to become a therapist for Arkham allowing a more qualified person to take up the role. Harleen prefered it this way, she could spend more time with each of the patients at Arkham. 

So everything in Gotham was back to normal, or at least whatever normal is in Gotham. Bruce Wayne was returning apparently, but not everyone believed that. Tonight was the night, Jim Gordon and his wife Lee were to attend the opening of a building along with Barabra Kean and a few other well-known people in Gotham. If only they knew what was coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a bitter-sweet end to a tragic story. Thank you for sticking around throughout the month awaiting updates, if you're new to my work and like Jonathan and Jervis, check out my profile for more on them. 
> 
> As always, if you want to suggest anything and don't want to comment, you can message me on Wattpad (link is on my profile)


End file.
